Sinnoh's newest trainer
by conrad1162
Summary: Follow the exploits of sorrin claimon as he ventures accross the sinnoh region. His goals are to win the sinnoh leage and grand festival. follow him and his companions on this amazing jouney.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Hey my name is Connor and I love fanfics about new trainers and I have read so many. But the biggest killjoy is when a fanfic gets started and abandoned. Well I swear on my future children's lives that I will finish this one. I started it in sinnoh because the first Pokémon game I ever got was Pokémon pearl and I decided it would be best.**

First pics:

He knew he wouldn't sleep. Not on the night before what could be the greatest day of his life. Tomorrow is the day that he will receive his first Pokémon. This young boys name is Sorrin Clamon. He lives in Sandgem town in the sinnoh region. He will be choosing between the three starters Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup. He spent many hours researching these three. His first choice would be Chimchar, the fire monkey and if he couldn't get that it would be Turtwig, the grass turtle. Piplup would be one he dreaded to get. He never liked it.

He was almost certain he would get his first choice. The other two people receiving their starters both lived in twinleaf town. And that was about seven kilometers away. So he was sure he would make it there first get all necessary equipment, and go without seeing them.

Before bed he took three spoonfuls of cold medicine. Not because he was sick but because he needed sleep. His idea worked, sort of, in stead of going to sleep at eight like he hoped he only got to sleep at eleven. He did not dream only slept.

Sorrin's alarm blared. He was so tired he kept sleeping. The second one he set went off ten minutes later. Sorrin got up, Cleaned up, got dressed and went downstairs. His parents were still asleep so he got his breakfast quietly. Munching on a bowl of cereal he looked over a map of the sinnoh region. When he finished he got his backpack and a light jacket. He put on his shoes and left.

He checked his watch. "Ten minutes late" he mumbled. A spark of worry came in his eye. That spark was quickly douched with a bucket of pride. He arrived at the research lab. Most people get their starters from their family or from the Pokémon center. Sorrin is one of the lucky few who get a proper starter from the professor's lab.

He stepped inside and saw some people huddled near a table.

"Excuse me." Sorrin said while walking forward.

The eldest of the group looked up and said "Hello you must be Sorrin."

"That's right. I've come for my starter" He said cheerfully.

"Well its good you came so early, But I'm afraid not early enough." Said one of the two boys who turned around. "I already have mine and Chimchar will win me the sinnoh league"

Sorrin's heart sank. "That's too bad I would have loved a Chimchar"

The other boy spoke in an excited tone "I Chose Turtwig and we will win the grand festival this year."

Sorrin's heart had never been so low. With his favorite two chosen already there was only one left. Piplup. All of his dreams and hopes seemed crushed by what was happening.

The professor picked up the last ball and handed it to him. "Here's Piplup the water type. Treat it well." Warning in his voice made Sorrin feel a small amount of fear. "Now all of you should follow my assistant and he will get you your pokedex"

The three followed this smiling young man to another room. He said nothing when he went to a machine where he pressed a few buttons and typed some stuff on the computer beside it.

While waiting the other two boys released their Pokémon and started to marvel at them. Sorrin then brought out his own Pokémon with great reluctance. The penguin Pokémon looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Hey Piplup, I'm your trainer." He said with some apprehensive excitement. In truth he wasn't excited. This was the biggest day of his life and it's not going his way. All his dreams were cancelled and replaced by this. Nightmare wasn't the word for it. If I could explain what Sorrin was feeling in greater detail I would but since I cant I won't.

Piplup shouted his name and reached up hoping to be picked up. Sorrin was about to liking his affection but was interrupted by the assistant coming back.

"I have your pokedex and your trainer card is registered on it using the information you gave us when you applied for your first Pokémon. I have some poke balls here to get you started and I wish you all the luck in the world." The man said before leading us out.

Outside all of us started to walk our own way when the boy with the Chimchar turned and said "Hey would you like to battle"

"Of course id like to battle" Replied Sorrin. "But I didn't catch your name."

"It's Jake."

"All right then how about we go to the beach it will be wide open at this time"

A touched jakes face. "Ok then. HEY JIMMY GET OVER HERE AND Ref OUR BATTLE!"

The boy with the Turtwig was barely down the road when he stopped, sighed and turned back to the boys.

Jake and Sorrin stood on the beach and looked at each other before calling out their Pokémon. In the excitement of the challenge Sorrin forgot that he only had Piplup and he hesitated before halfheartedly throwing the ball.

The battle begun with Jake. "Chimchar use scratch"

At the end of his paws little claws came out and he scratched Piplup. Piplup took the attack to the face and cried out. Chimchar claws faded.

"Wow do you even understand the point of a battle" exclaimed Jake.

Sorrin looked shocked and quickly yelled back "Yes I do and you will know what I can do. Piplup pound."

Piplup charged Chimchar while his flipper glowed blue and swung at him. The attack barely tapped his head.

"Chimchar, scratch" Jake called out while grinning.

Piplup was hit at point blank range and fell back.

"Chimchar keep using scratch"

Piplup took all of the attacks while Sorrin stood there feeling helpless. When Jake felt Piplup was near its breaking point he called for Chimchar to stop. Piplup then unsteadily got back up.

"Not finishing Piplup there will be your biggest mistake. Piplup growl then pound." Piplup growled unnerving Chimchar a little and then Piplup charged forward.

"Chimchar dodge it and then use ember" Jake said with a smug look on his face.

Chimchar ducked under the pound attack. Then unleashed dozens of tiny bally of fire from its mouth. Piplup staggered back, and then fell.

"Piplup is unable to battle Chimchar wins that means the match goes to Jake of twinleaf town." Called jimmy from the side.

Both trainers called back their Pokémon and Jake started walking away.

"Hey Jake when we battle again ill win." Called Sorrin with a strong determination.

"Then I guess we won't battle for a long time." Jake called without even stopping.

Jimmy came up to him to say some things but Sorrin was lost in his own thoughts and didn't listen. He was terrified of what he was to do on his journey. If he lost like that every time he wouldn't have anything to show for it. On this day he promised to never lose to him again. He walked home to think.

When Sorrin arrived at home his parents still were not up so he immediately walked upstairs. He let Piplup out and he brought out a potion he stole from his mom's workplace. He sprayed Piplup's wounds.

Piplup gave him a big hug and started to cry. Piplup felt terrible about losing and he felt especially bad about losing with a type advantage.

"Its ok Piplup everyone makes mistakes and it wasn't your fault it was mine." Sorrin said reassuringly. He felt love for this Pokémon. His entire feelings about it were changed. "We will train and become strong." Piplup stopped crying and looked at him. Sorrin smiled back and picked up the young penguin. "I think I know what you'll like" he carried it to the bathroom and put him in the tub. He turned on the water and closed the drain. When it was about a quarter ways full of cold water he stopped it and told Piplup to go to sleep.

"Pip" was all it said before dozing off to sleep. Sorrin smiled and sat there on the floor next to the tub until he dozed off himself.

**Well this was an emotional chapter for me and I hope it got u going to. Please review I think I'm doing ok but I'm 14 and kind of an idiot. I have the next few chapters planned out so I hope to get to them soon. I want to update every week but I might have school and it might be put off.**

**Sorrin's team:**

**Piplup; pound, growl. Ability torrent.**


	2. leaving home

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Well this is chapter 2 of my story could you please review. I was happy about my last chapter and I really want to continue. I will keep writing even if nobody is reading it. Please though I would really like some input good or bad. **

Leaving home:

About an hour after Sorrin went to sleep his mom woke up. She was worried that Sorrin had missed his chance to get his Pokémon. She went to his room full of concern. That concern didn't last though due to the heartwarming scene. She watched for a few minutes before bringing in a pillow to put under her sons head. She went back downstairs to get food prepared for herself and some for the Piplup.

About half an hour after his mom came downstairs Sorrin came down himself. "Mourning mom" he said.

"Good mourning dear" She said back sweetly. "And where is your Piplup at this time"

"Oh, you saw me this mourning." Sorrin said scratching the back of his head. "It's in its poke ball."

"Well you should let it out, Pokémon needs to eat to you know." She said in a reprimanding tone. "I have prepared some food for it."

"Thanks mom" Sorrin said before releasing his Pokémon. The Piplup appeared looked around for a moment before spotting the dish of food. It dashed towards to table. It tried to leap to the chair only for it to fall short. "Do you need some help there?"

"Pi-Piplup-pip-pi-Piplup." It shouted out witch was something along the lines of yes, there's food up there and I'm hungry. Sorrin smiled and lifted him up to the table. Piplup sat down, put the bowl between its legs and started eating.

"So dear what are you going to do next." Sorrin's mom asked. "I know we have already agreed that you will be going on a journey, but where will you go? What will you do?"

"Well," Sorrin started. "There is a small beginner's tournament in Jubilife city. I will participate in that and then ill decide what to do after that."

"You know your sister is a coordinator and I know shed love it if you participated in some contests. I know one is starting in Oreburgh in a week."

"I don't know, should I Piplup?" He asked his Pokémon who was halfway through its meal.

"Pip-Piplup" it responded in a happy tone witch probably meant yes.

"Alright then if Piplup wants to then ill give it a try." Sorrin said with growing admiration for his starter.

"Well that's fantastic, so now that you have decided what you want to do for the near future you can leave." Said a masculine voice from behind Sorrin.

"Kicking your own son out of the house, shame on you dad." Sorrin replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Darn right I am. You've been mooching off of us for a long time now. I packed you a bag with everything you'll need. There's some balls, potions, a map, clothes, food and a TV." He said guiding his son to where he left the bag.

"TV?" Sorrin asked in a quizzical manner.

"Yes a TV. It only gets one channel. The news. It's solar powered you just leave it out during the day." He said definitively.

"All right then I guess ill get going."He said. "But ill have to get Piplup to its poke ball."

"Hold on" Sorrin's dad said. "Check your pokedex to find whether it's a boy or girl."

"I guess that would be smart." He said rubbing the back of his head. They went to his kitchen and Sorrin pointed his pokedex at Piplup. After a moment of reading he said "Piplup is a boy!" he announced triumphantly before recalling him to his poke ball. He was hugged by both his parents before he left his house. Sorrin started to walk down route 202. If he followed this route it would take him all the way to Jubilife city.

After about one hour of walking Sorrin stopped to take a rest. He looked in his bag and pulled out the TV his dad packed for him. It was yellow and the screen was a little short of a foot wide. He pulled the antennae and turned it on. It had a full charge on it so he didn't worry about it dying. He watched for about fifteen minutes before something came on that really interested him. The reporter spoke of a breading farm that was apparently incorrectly built and many Pokémon escaped. The owner of the farm tried to round up as many as possible but saw that they were happy in the wild. They are now declared legal to catch. But the thing that really got Sorrin excited was that the farm was only a few kilometers from where he was now.

Sorrin called out his Pokémon. "Ok Piplup were going to catch a new friend, I bet that if we focus we can do it in no time at all." Piplup gave and approving yelp of his name.

The duo left to look for a Pokémon to capture. But well leave their story for a bit and move to a different ones.

Tessa Clamon just arrived at Oreburgh to prepare for her contest. She just booked a room at a hotel when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi dear how are you?" Said the caller.

"I'm fine mom how are you?" She said back.

"A little heart broken." Her mother replied honestly.

"Why is that?" Tessa asked full of concern.

"Because your baby brother is just starting his journey." She sad sadly. "But it's no big deal because he is grown up. That and he's coming to you."

"Why is Sorrin coming to me?" Sorrin's sister asked surprised.

"Because he's competing in the Oreburgh contest." She said giddily.

"Well just because it's his first contest doesn't mean ill sacrifice my chance at a fifth ribbon." She said with determination.

"You won't purposely sacrifice it but that Piplup of his looks tough. You'll have a run for your money." Sorrin's mom said pride fully.

The conversation Progressed from Sorrin to recent events. Hearing it all would be like waiting for your mom to get off the phone so she can take you swimming. Now we will return to Sorrin.

Sorrin found a Pokémon after fifteen minutes of searching. It was far away and he couldn't quite make it out but he defiantly knew it was a Pokémon, so he yelled. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

The Pokémon looked up and dashed over to him as fast as it could. He quickly scanned it and found out it was treecko. It was green human body with a tail that looked like two tails and a gecko head. It had It took a battle stance and motioned for him to make the first move. "Alright I don't have to be told twice, Piplup use growl."

Piplup growled loudly and fiercely at the Pokémon. Treecko felt the effect but still charged in and swung its tail.

"That's pound. Piplup duck, then use your own pound." Sorrin yelled knowing what should happen. Starting to see a few moves ahead.

Piplup went into some sort of crab walk position and treecko's tail soared overhead. Piplup came back up and harshly struck treecko's back. "Great now use pound again!" he yelled out. Treecko still unrecovered got hit by Piplup's attack. "Pound again" Sorrin called gleefully. This time the treecko responded with his own pound. The two attacks met but dew to the growl at the beginning of the battle Piplup's won and treecko was forced back.

Sorrin called for another pound but treecko leaped back just in time. It clapped its hands together and a small green beam was fired. "Doge it!" Sorrin called just in time to avoid to main attack but was still his with some of it. Treecko looked a little healed after his attack.

Piplup on the other hand just took a grass type attack witch if memory served was called "Absorb". Piplup looked battered and enraged and immediately shot dozens of bubbles out of his mouth and it struck treecko. Treecko wasn't expecting the attack and took it head on. Sorrin check his pokedex and found out that Piplup just used bubble.

"Way to go Piplup!" Sorrin cheered.

At that time treecko started to charge forward for one last pound attack. "Piplup use bubble." Sorrin shouted. The grass type raised its arms to shield itself but it still charged forward. When it was close Sorrin howled "Piplup, pound."

Sorrin smiled and watched as his plan unfolded. Piplup's bubble to slow treecko so Piplup's pound could finish treecko off. Sorrin pulled a ball out of his pocket and hurled it at the almost fainted treecko. It rolled once, Sorrin held his breath. It rolled twice, a pained looked on his face appeared. On the third roll he drooped to his knees. When it clicked shut he exhaled and fell onto the grass. Piplup did the same out of exhaustion. Sorrin stood up looked a Piplup and said "I'm sorry you got hurt buddy but you did great." He then recalled him.

Sorrin then walked to where his new Pokémon's poke ball was lying. He pick it up and released treecko. "Hey there, I'm your new trainer. I want to travel the world and I know that you will help me become strong as I will help you. So are you ok with this?" Sorrin asked.

Treecko looked up went don to won knee and looked at the ground. After a minute of painstaking silence it looked up and smiled. He winced in pain then collapsed. He picked up treecko and held him for a moment. Sorrin then returned treecko to its poke ball. There will be plenty of time to bond later.

Sorrin walked for a minute and climbed a hill on top of that hill he could see Jubilife city. "I'm almost there. I can test out my treecko. Watch out sinnoh I'm your newest trainer!"

**I think that this was a powerful chapter. You know that there is going to be some competition between Sorrin and Tessa. Don't worry I'm having Sorrin focuses mainly on gyms with a few contests on the side. But please review!**

**Piplup (male); bubble, pound, growl: ability torrent**

**Treecko; absorb, pound, leer: ability overgrow**


	3. Meeting of a friend

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**I am happy that I have a follower but if you could review that would be great. Anyways last time Sorrin caught a treecko and is competing in a tournament.**

Meeting of a friend:

Sorrin followed the main path all the way down to the city. He marveled at the enormity of it. He grew up in a town of maybe fifty people. There were more that that on the street corner waiting for the lights to change. He followed the directions of strangers for half an hour before he finally reached the Pokémon center. The building was about the size of a supermarket and bright orange and white paint covered it. He walked inside looked around and moved over to the main desk.

"Hello, is this the Pokémon center?" asked Sorrin.

"Yes it is." said a pink haired lady. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually I need my Pokémon restored to full health. Oh, and do you know when the beginners tournament is starting?" Sorrin asked.

The lady smiled and said "The tournament is starting in four hours in the trainer's school. The trainer's school is barely a block away from here. I can have your Pokémon restored to full health in three hours. While you wait why don't you rent a room from the lady at that counter?" She pointed to the counter opposite of hers. "Don't worry it doesn't cost anything. After that why don't you go explore the city?"

Sorrin smiled and said "Thank you for being so helpful." He handed her his Pokémon and went to the counter where a man in a red bellhop suit stood. "Hello id like to rent a room."

The man was leaning on the counter. He looked bored and just reached back grabbed a card and handed him it and said "Here, the rooms are down there." He pointed his thumb to a hall. "Return the card tomorrow or rent the room again." He pulled out his phone and started to do something on it.

Sorrin looked shocked but he moved toward where his room is supposed to be. He opened the door and looked around. There was a bed, a dresser and a bathroom. Hardly a suite but then again he only needed it for one night. He was surprised at that guy's attitude compared to the nurses. She was so cheery and helpful. The room manager only seemed to do bare minimum in his job.

Sorrin put don his things and left. But he quickly turned back to lock his door. He went out again to visit the town. He walked a minute before coming up to the trainer's school. He walked inside but there was a lecture going on so he waited in the back for about ten minutes before the bell rang. As soon as the students started filling out he walked to the front of the classroom and addressed the teacher. "Excuse me."

The teacher noticed him and politely smiled. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was told that there would be a beginner's tournament here."

She started walking to her desk while talking. "Well you herd right. You're actually the third person outside of the school who's sighing up. All you need to do is give me your trainer's card and my computer will record your information."

Sorrin handed her his pokedex hoping that the computer would register it and not spit it out. But nothing likes that. It only got sucked in and came out a moment later. "So who are the other outsider competitors?" he asked

"Well, the one boys name was jimmy." The teacher said thoughtfully. Sorrin had a sneaking suspicion about what the other boys name was. "And the other was called Jake." Sorrin's suspicion was confirmed by what he heard. He could get revenge for his Piplup. He was hoping to get some training in before he would face him again. But no matter he had treecko and he already had some strategies set for him.

Sorrin was just leaving when the teacher called to him. "You should probably know the rules." Sorrin almost tripped and he scratched the back of his head. "It's a pyramid style tournament all battles will be fought one on one." Sorrin liked the sound of that he only had two so he didn't have to tire out his Pokémon. "The winner of the tournament will get a reward T.M. of their choice." Sorrin thanked the teacher again and started out again before she stopped him yet again. "Oh, and if you want an upper hand go see some of the contestants train. They said that they will be in the park on Elm Street."

Sorrin left before he could be stopped again. He started walking toward where he thought that elm street was. His five minute walk turned into forty-five minutes of getting lost. When he got there he mostly saw people and Pokémon playing. Some guy was throwing his bedew into the air getting an amused reaction from it. Another girl was lying in the grass with her shinx. Some other boy was playing baseball with his machop.

He was smiling and watched all these kids having generic fun with their Pokémon. He almost didn't notice the running Ryhorn who almost trampled him. Sorrin managed to grip onto its horn and was carried quite a few feet until his trainer called for him to stop. Sorrin jumped off and took a few steps back.

The trainer came over looking real guilty. "I am so sorry. I didn't notice you there. And neither did Ryhorn apparently. Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. All your Ryhorn did was carrying me for a bit." He said while laughing. "What were you doing anyways?"

"We were only running laps. Ryhorn needs to learn how to battle so I think a good first step would be to keep his cardio up." He said with the guilt wiped from his face.

Sorrin never thought of that. "Well I think that's a fine way to train it. Hey you're in the beginner's tournament?"

"I am. I got my first Pokémon from the school. Like everyone here." He motioned his hand to all the kids in the park.

"Well why do they have generic Pokémon and you have a Ryhorn?" Sorrin asked.

"Actually I specially requested him because I'm one of the few people who know what their goal will be. I want to be on the elite four as a ground type master." He said proudly.

Sorrin nodded understandingly. The highest honor in the sinnoh region is to be the champion. The second is to be on the elite four. A champion is appointed after he/she wins the sinnoh league and beats the elite four and the previous champion. To be on the elite four you either have to be chosen by the champion or for one of the current elite four to step down and chose his/her best trainee to fulfill their duties.

"That's a hard goal." Sorrin stated blatantly.

"Well I don't expect it overnight. I plan to train under bertha." He said matter of factly.

The two young boys talked for many minutes about future plans to video games. When Sorrin mentioned he had a TV that only got one channel the other boy offered to show him the TV station. He said his dad could get him at least five channels without messing up the system. Sorrin agreed to follow him after the tournament was done. They continually talked about other things for a long time.

Sorrin finally started to leave. He stopped abruptly and turned around to face back. "Hey I never caught your name!" He called to the retreating figure.

"It's Thomas!" He yelled back.

Sorrin was back at the Pokémon center and went up to the nurse at the large counter. "Hello I left two Pokémon with you. I was wondering if they are healed yet."

Smiled and said "We are almost done you can see them if you like."

Sorrin liked the idea and agreed. The nurse led him to the back of the center. She let him into a room where treecko and Piplup sat. "Hey guys what's up?" the Pokémon looked at him and smiled while cheering by yelling their own names. "Ok guys we only have about an hour until a tournament starts." The Pokémon looked utterly shocked. A tournament with no training. How can they do it?

"I know what you're thinking but if we hurry we can make it to a river where we can rent some fishing rods. We can catch some magikarp and have some easy training." He said thinking his plan was smart. The Pokémon quickly agreed and jumped up wanting to leave here and now.

At that point a Pokémon walked in holding a tray with two poke balls. He quickly scanned the Pokémon with his pokedex and found out it was called chansey. Sorrin recognized his Pokémon's poke balls. He returned them and dashed out the door and out the center. He dashed to where he knew for a fact the river was.

He got there and rented three rods. Luckily no one else was there and he and his Pokémon fished alone. They caught many magikarp in the few minutes that they were there. Mainly because magikarp are plentiful and week, only knowing splash witch does nothing. Both of Sorrin's Pokémon managed to master all their current moves. Sorrin returned the rods and started to run back to the school it hopes of not being late.

Treecko was able to keep up with Sorrin's pace but Piplup was not and he had to carry him. He arrived at the school and found out that he was probably five minutes late. He walked in and saw that the back wall of the school was removed. Another room was there and there was a battlefield made completely of ice and some bleachers where he saw Thomas sitting. There was a battle going on. The person closest had a starly and the person farther away had a Chimchar. Sorrin squinted and saw that the person with the Chimchar was Jake.

Sorrin was turned toward the bleachers by a familiar call. "Hey Sorrin over here!" Thomas's voice shouted. Sorrin walked over to the bleachers and took a seat next to him on the bottom row.

"Hello there Thomas." Sorrin said nicely.

"Hey. Oh are those your Pokémon." He asked referring to Piplup in his arms and treecko leaning against Sorrin's leg.

"Oh ya they are" Sorrin said

"Well they sure seem friendly. What gender are they?" He asked quizzically.

"Piplup is a boy and I actually don't know about treecko." Sorrin said rubbing the back of his head. "Ill check it right now." Sorrin pulled out his pokedex and scanned treecko. "Treecko is a girl." He announced.

"That's cool." He said paying attention to the battle now. "How are you going to deal with the ice field?" Thomas asked after seeing Chimchar slip.

"Well treecko is designed to climb trees." He said recalling all he could on the species. Treecko gave a nod telling that what Sorrin was saying was right. "Piplup is a penguin Pokémon so I guess he can slide around." He said unsure.

"Well that's good that you have it decided because that Chimchar taken allot of damage because starly can fly." They had full attention to the battlefield now.

"Starly use tackle to finish this off." One trainer called.

"Chimchar ember to keep it off." Jake called.

"Starly dodge." The other trainer called desperately. But the embers found their mark.

"All right Chimchar use scratch on the ice. Use your claws to slide yourself around." Chimchar took his time to figure out how to do it but when he got it Chimchar was moving fast.

"Ha I get it its like skis. Starly quick attack." The other trainer called.

"That's a creative way to deal with the ice." Thomas commented. Sorrin was praying that the quick attack would hit and Chimchar would be out for the count.

Well the attack hit but Chimchar wasn't out. It was standing on its last leg. Suddenly the flame on Chimchar back end flared up and the ice around it was melting.

Jake smiled. "Now that's Chimchar blaze ability is activated I can get this battle started. Chimchar use ember!" The attack was much more powerful that it had been before. Starly took the attack and fainted instantly.

"Good job starly, now return." The one trainer said while returning it to its poke ball.

"Chimchar return" Said Jake while returning his.

"He didn't even thank his Pokémon for his good job!" Thomas said angrily. "He risked his Pokémon's good health for that battle!" Sorrin completely agreed. This was a much more stern Jake that the one who beet him by the ocean. "I hope he stays in long enough for me to personally beet him." He ranted while the ice was being fixed.

"Well you have to beet this guy right now." Sorrin said. While hearing Thomas getting called up for his battle. "Good luck." Sorrin said

"Don't need it." Thomas said slyly. "I got Rhyhorn." Thomas took his spot. He was facing a girl. They both called out their Pokémon. Thomas Rhyhorn and the girl a pichu.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack." Thomas started. Rhyhorn horn glow a dull white and it attacked pichu. Rhyhorn slipped before it could make its mark.

"Pichu use thunder shock." The girl called. All the audience shook their head knowing it was useless. The attack hit but didn't do damage.

"Ha Rhyhorn is a ground type your attacks do nothing. Rhyhorn use stomp and horn attack at the same time." Thomas called. The stomp broke the ice letting Rhyhorn's horn attack hit. The attack hit pichu into a block of ice and swirls appeared in its eyes. The referee called the match and Thomas returned to his seat. The ice was being fixed as they spoke.

"See I don't need luck." He said smugly.

"Well you would have been in trouble if it wasn't an electric type. Rhyhorn was open when it slipped." Sorrin said trying to mimic Thomas's face causing him to laugh.

Sorrin was called out next. He returned his Pokémon. He went to his box and looked at his opponent. It was the girl with the shinx in the park.

"Ok I know who's up first." He thought. They both called out their Pokémon. The girl shinx and Sorrin treecko.

"All right ill start things shinx use tackle." The girl called.

Sorrin smiled at the Pokémon who could build up speed without slipping. When it was close Sorrin made his move. "Treecko pound." Shinx was hit and slid back and smashed into a boulder of ice.

Shinx wasn't done though and its trained called again. "Shinx leer and then tackle." Shinx's eyes glowed and treecko looked down. Then by some miracle shinx managed to do a full speed tackle on the ice.

"Treecko use pound to deflect it." Sorrin desperately called. The two attacks met and both Pokémon were punched back. Treecko looked like she got the worst end of it due to the leer. Shinx was ordered to attack with tackle but Sorrin reacted fast. "Treecko finish this up with absorb." Treecko clapped together her hands and the green absorb beam was shot. Shinx was hit at medium range and was knocked out. It slid a bit and stopped at treecko's feet.

"You did awesome treecko return/You gave it your best shinx return." They both called out at the same time. "That was easy." Sorrin thought. "If I keep this up I won't need to train."

"Hey wait!" Sorrin called to the retreating figure. "Thanks for the battle." He yelled. Sorrin was surprised when he saw the girl in tears. He shut up and went back to his seat.

"All right participants. We have five hours before more matches start. So heal your Pokémon and come right back." The referee yelled.

"Hey Sorrin I didn't take any damage from my battle and treecko's completely healed because of absorb. How about we get some training done." Thomas said.

"Ya lets do it." Sorrin said with a fire in his eyes.

The duo ran out of the building excited and completely unaware of the challenges ahead.

**I really liked this chapter mainly because of how long it is compared to the other ones. Thomas I plan to keep as a main character. If you like it or don't like it review anyways. I would appreciate a little feedback. I came up with the idea for Chimchar after playing a game of paraplegic hockey. (I'm not crippled its just fun). Review**


	4. The tournament

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**The tournament started last chapter and Sorrin's off to a terrific start beating a shinx with treecko. I had Sorrin get their late so I wouldn't have to write about all the other trainers' battles. Any way I would like to hear some input god of bad.**

The tournament:

Sorrin followed Thomas to the park where they first met. They both let out their Pokémon and started to run laps. They agreed before they arrived that practice battles would be a bad idea because their break is very short. So all they are doing is running and thinking up new strategies.

After about two hours of working Sorrin turned to Thomas "Hey I'm tired, how about we go get something to eat then head back to the school."

"Ya I was thinking the same thing. Theirs a good place near here." He said

"All right then, lead the way." Sorrin replied. Then laughed as his stomach growled. Thomas's growled not a second after his. They made their way to the place. It was a buffet with a special going on. People eat at full price but Pokémon eat free. They served themselves and took a seat.

While they were eating they started to talk about what they were going to do next. Thomas wanted to go to the Oreburgh mine to catch some ground types and maybe train with the gym leader.

"That's smart. Quite a few rock types are also ground types." Sorrin said remembering the gym there. "I was actually going to go out that way myself."

Thomas looked surprised. "Are you taking on the gym leader?" He asked quizzically.

"No I'm participating in a contest their. Isn't that right Piplup?" He said to the Pokémon who was shoveling in food.

"Piplup!"

"Well if I was you I would take the gym challenge too." Thomas said.

"Why?" Sorrin asked. At that moment treecko finished his meal and curled up on Sorrin's lap.

"Well by the way your treecko battled it could easily defeat the gym. And since your Piplup beat her. He has to be pretty tough too." Thomas said getting a response from both Pokémon. Piplup agreed with what he said but treecko debated heavily.

"Well treecko if Piplup looses then we can see who is the most powerful." Sorrin said before taking the final bight of his food. Thomas was just finished as well. "If were done lets head back." Sorrin said.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and went to the front to pay their bill. They then walked to the school and got their with a few minutes to spare. There was a class in progress. The students were about Eight years old.

All they herd the teacher say was that if the children were quite they could watch the matches. One kid just left saying that he's just going to get yelled at for being noisy. She pressed a button and the back wall shifted and got lowered and disappeared into the floor. The ice battlefield and bleachers came back.

Just then all of the competitors left came in and walked to the bleachers. The first names called were jimmy and Barry. Jimmy came out and released Turtwig almost automatically. The other boy released his Pokémon. It was a machop. The battle didn't last long though. Barry used a combination of focus energy and low kick to easily beat the grass turtle. Even though Turtwig knew absorb he was still no match and got eliminated.

The next two were Samuel and lily. They both sent out their Pokémon. Samuel had a zubat, and lily had an abra. All zubat knew was leach life. Even though it was super effective against its opponent abra knew hidden power and completely crushed it.

"Both machop and abra are formidable opponents." Thomas whispered to Sorrin.

"Yes but were pretty big opponents to them too. If I get either I could take them out. Your only problem would be machop's low kick." He said thoughtfully. "Rhyhorn weighs allot and that's a huge factor."

"Yes bu-"He was cut off by the referee announcing the next pairups. It would be Thomas versus Jake. "I can finally take on that smug cruel trainer!" Thomas said with a bloodlust in eyes.

The opposing trainers went to their boxes. They both called out their Pokémon. Thomas Rhyhorn and Jake Chimchar.

"Rhyhorn use stomp so you don't slip and horn attack." Thomas started.

Jake waited until Rhyhorn was close before calling. "Chimchar use your skis to slide around." And in a flash Chimchar claws grew long and he pulled himself along the ice. Rhyhorn attack missed.

"Ok Rhyhorn use stomp whenever it gets close." Thomas called knowing that he can't charge in again.

Jake thought for a moment before calling "Chimchar skate in and Move under it and dodge its attacks." And so Chimchar went in. He dove in and out looped circles but neither one of them could get the other to fall. After a few minutes Jake made his mistake by using this strategy. Chimchar hit a patch of ground left by many of Rhyhorn stomp attacks and fell. He wasn't down long but long enough for Thomas to successfully land a stomp.

Thomas smiled and said "Ok Rhyhorn change to horn attack. Send it into that boulder of ice." Rhyhorn foot let off but only for a moment before his horn attack came. It crashed into the boulder leaving a small crater.

"Chimchar get up." Jake yelled angrily but to no avail.

Thomas called his last attack. "Rhyhorn give it one last horn attack." He said it sadly. As if all his excitement from the rest of the battle had gone. Rhyhorn sensed this but still didn't hold back. The horn attack hit it and the entire boulder exploded from the impact.

When the smoke cleared Chimchar eyes were replaced by swirls and the referee called this match a win for Thomas. The two trainers looked at each other before recalling their Pokémon. Jake said no words of encouragement on quietly said to the ball that it was useless and slow.

Thomas returned to the bench steaming angry. "Who does he think he is? Being that cruel to Pokémon should be illegal." Sorrin listened to his ranting and thanked heaven when he was called out to battle.

He faced a boy who quickly called out his Pokémon. It was a kricketot. Sorrin called out his Piplup.

"Ok Piplup start out by sliding in for a pound." Sorrin called confident.

"Use bide." The other trainer called out quickly.

Kricketot glowed a bright white and Piplup's pound hit. Sorrin knew what bide did and he knew he only had one more attack before Piplup would take lots of damage.

"Piplup use bubble try to slow it down." Sorrin called desperately. The bubbles hit and the second they stopped kricketot ran out with amazing speeds and slammed against Piplup. He flew into one of the ice boulders but instead of creating a crater he hit it and rolled upwards flinging it into the air.

Piplup barely managed to land softly but he did it none the less. A thought then occurred to Sorrin. "Piplup use pound." Piplup slid in and before he struck it the opposing trainer yelled to use bide. The attack hit and Piplup stood in the same place as before. "Ok Piplup bubble." Sorrin called.

The bubbles came again and again after they stopped kricketot sped foreword.

"Piplup go back and slide up that boulder." Sorrin howled.

Piplup did it just in time and instead kricketot hit the boulder destroying it to bits. On Piplup's descent Sorrin called "pound!" Piplup came down and hit kricketot on the head. It fell over and swirls replaced its eyes.

"Yes. Good job Piplup, return." Sorrin called. The other trainer called something similar and they both went to the benches.

"Well if we face up we both know whose going to win." Thomas said cockily. "I didn't take any damage in my battle and you took allot in yours."

"That doesn't matter on-"Sorrin was cut off by the referee telling everyone that the tournament would resume tomorrow at nine o'clock.

All the people left with surprising briskness. Sorrin and Thomas walked together for a bit before having to go their own ways. Sorrin went to the center and Thomas went home. As soon as he arrived he went to the front desk to drop off his Pokémon. The nurse was helpful like before. Sorrin was walking to his room when he bumped into Jake.

"Hey looks like I can't prove I'm better than you today." Sorrin said snidely to him.

"I saw your battle you still suck you could have finished it without taking damage." He replied cruelly to him.

"Like how Thomas finished you?" Sorrin said

"Chimchar didn't do to well because his speed is terrible." He said angrily.

"Well if you don't like it catch a new Pokémon and train them." Sorrin said it slowly mocking Jake.

"All the Pokémon around here suck." Jake said in the same manner. "I'm going see you later looser." He said while walking outside.

Sorrin was fuming before he got to his room. But as soon as he laid down all the weariness of the day hit he and he almost collapsed. He barely had the strength to set an alarm on his watch before sleep hit him like a train.

The nest mourning Sorrin's watch blared and Sorrin stood up with a jolt. "Just my alarm" he thought. Sorrin had a quick shower got dressed and was out the door fairly fast. "I should probably get some food." He thought to himself. "Ill go to that restaurant I went to yesterday."

So he went there had a pleasant meal and left for the school. He already had where he was going and knew how to get their off by heart.

When he arrived he saw the remaining participants crowded around a table. Sorrin could get in easily because it was a big table and their were only four contestants left. What they were looking at was a case. It looked like a cd case.

"So witch one do you want?" Thomas asked him.

"Well that depends," Sorrin said thoughtfully "What are they?"

Thomas nearly fell on the floor. "Those are called technical machines." Thomas explained. "Those all contain one Pokémon move and you can teach it to your Pokémon. As long as the move is compatible with the Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" Sorrin asked.

"Well a fire type can learn flamethrower." He pointed to a red disk. "But it can't learn energy ball." He pointed to a green one.

"Ok I get it now." Sorrin said thinking all the possible moves. He looked over them and saw that each one had a label on it.

"So witch one do you want?" Thomas asked returning to his original question. "You can chose one if you win."

"I don't know." Sorrin said honestly. "Ill let my Pokémon decide."

The referee called all the participants to the arena. The first two were lily and Barry. Machop and abra faced each other for a moment before each of them attacked.

"Well I guess we only have to worry about one of them."Thomas said.

The match was close. Hard hits from both sides. The deciding factor was abras teleport. It could move around and avoid most of machop's attacks. It would move around machop and hit it from behind with hidden power. While machop was slipping on the ice abra only teleported.

"Wow. That abra will be nearly impossible to beat." Thomas stated. Sorrin nodded his head.

The ice was being fixed while Sorrin was thinking. "Now it's just me and Thomas battling. I know he has Rhyhorn and that it's a powerful Pokémon. All of his battles were won up close so I keep it at a distance and I can win it." He looked over to see Thomas lost in his own thoughts.

"Either of my Pokémon would be good to use. But I have used Piplup more so its treecko time." Sorrin continued to think.

The referee called out Sorrin and Thomas. They both calmly walked to their opposing ends of the ice field.

"Go Rhyhorn." Thomas yelled.

"You're up treecko." Sorrin called.

"Ok Rhyhorn uses the stomp and horn attack combo." Thomas yelled raising his fist to the air.

"Treecko use leer." Sorrin said. Treecko's eyes glowed before receding. Rhyhorn attack hit and treecko was flung into the air. She landed pretty hard on the ground.

"Again Rhyhorn." Thomas yelled expecting another easy match.

"Treecko use leer." Sorrin howled. Treecko clapped her hands together and a small green beam shot out and hit Rhyhorn. The attack stopped Rhyhorn attacks but its momentum stayed and it slid over to treecko.

"Use pound." Sorrin called seeing the opening. Treecko swung her tail and it hit Rhyhorn in the face. It took a bit more damage than it would have without leer.

"Rhyhorn get up and use your combo again." Thomas called seeing that it would be hard to stay in one place due to treecko's speed.

An idea came to Sorrin. "Treecko stand your ground." Treecko looked back but followed its trainer's orders. She also remembered that promise he made. To become stronger together. If she wanted to become strong she would have to listen to him. He would have to do the same with her later.

Rhyhorn came in with incredible speed. Right before it was going to hit Sorrin called out. "Grab onto its horn." Treecko did it without hesitation. Rhyhorn stopped and looked at the small Pokémon on its horn.

"Shake it off." Thomas cried desperately. Rhyhorn shook its head desperately trying to get the gecko Pokémon off. It succeeded and treecko landed with a thud. "Combo move again." Thomas called regaining confidence.

"Grab onto it again. And use it to spring up." Sorrin called. Treecko grabbed its horn and on the upswing of its attack treecko let go and was thrown into the air.

Thomas couldn't understand what was going on. "Spin in the air and use pound." Sorrin yelled. Treecko started to do front flips in the air. Her tail hit Rhyhorn side with the added momentum of falling and the flips.

The large Pokémon was hurled into a boulder of ice. When the smoke cleared it revealed Rhyhorn with swirls in its eyes.

Both trainers called their Pokémon back. Said some words of encouragement and returned to the bleachers.

"Man I thought that it was going to be easy." Thomas complimented Sorrin.

"Well it wasn't easy for me either." Sorrin said modestly.

"Your next battle will be extremely hard." Thomas warned.

The referee interrupted their conversation. "The finals between Sorrin and lily will commence at one in the afternoon."

The arena emptied out. Sorrin and Thomas were outside talking. When Sorrin asked a question that would bind them for the rest of their lives.

"Well I was waiting for you to ask." Thomas replied.

"So you mean you'll travel with me to Oreburgh?" Sorrin asked giddily.

"Yes I will. Besides I would have to wait until tomorrow before I could set out." Thomas said

"All right then I guess we could stay another night tonight and set out tomorrow." Sorrin finalized.

"Sounds good." Thomas smiled. "Just don't lose your next match."

"Go Piplup!" Sorrin shouted after lily released her Pokémon. The penguin looked pumped. Sorrin decided that treecko needed some resting time after her big win.

"Piplup use pound." Sorrin shouted. Piplup slid forward at tremendous speeds.

"Abra use teleport." Lily yelled confidently. Piplup's attack was about to hit when Abra when it suddenly vanished. Piplup looked around startled. Abra reappeared behind Piplup and lily called "Abra use hidden power." Multiple glowing orbs formed around it and they were all thrown at Piplup.

Piplup took quite a bit of damage from it. "Piplup quick use bubble." Piplup recovered fast and the many bubbles flew out of its beak and struck Abra before lily could order a dodge.

"Good recovery, but that won't stop me. Abra use hidden power." Lily called out.

"Piplup dodge." Sorrin called quickly. The hidden power destroyed the ice where Piplup was standing. "Now move in and use pound." Sorrin called.

"Teleport." Lily yelled out. Again Abra disappeared and reappeared behind Piplup. The only difference was that Sorrin was ready.

"Hidden power/bubble." Both trainers called out at the same time. The attacks were evenly matched. "Again." They both called. The same result.

Sorrin knew he needed a new strategy. Whenever he got in close Abra would just teleport away. And since their ranged attacks were evenly matched he couldn't win anything their.

"Abra use teleport." Lily called. It disappeared. Sorrin scanned the arena for it. He was too late and Abra scored a direct hit with hidden power.

"Piplup stay moving keep sliding around." Sorrin called seeing that staying put would be a death trap. "Bubble." Sorrin called after Piplup got some momentum going.

Even though Piplup didn't have to stop moving to use his attack Abra managed to teleport out. It reappeared and used hidden power but Piplup could dodge it. The battle went on like this for a few minutes before one of Abras attacks got lucky and hit Piplup dead on.

Piplup rolled back clearly near its breaking point.

"Hidden power." Lily called full of confidence and pride.

The attack struck and smoke filled the area Piplup was in. Through the smoke Sorrin could make out a dull blue color.

"Piplup use bubble if you can." Sorrin called out full of confidence that his Pokémon was still awake and kicking.

Out of the smoke came several larger faster bubbles. It struck Abra directly due to lily believing that the match was over. Piplup emerged from the smoke with what looked like blue flames surrounding it.

"Torrent." Sorrin whispered. "Piplup's bubble will be so much more powerful."

"Piplup bubble." Sorrin yelled quickly. The dazed Abra was just getting up when it was struck by another powerful bubble. "Bubble." Sorrin called again with mounting confidence.

"Teleport." Lily called. The Abra was too slow and the last bubble struck home.

Abra sat there with swirls in its eyes and the referee announced "Abra is unable to battle, Piplup wins. The beginner's tournament winner is Sorrin of Sandgem town."

The referee walked Sorrin over to the table with the tm case. Piplup was in his arms and Thomas followed close behind.

"You may choose one from this case." He said.

Sorrin looked at all of them. He looked down at Piplup. "How about you decide buddy." Piplup sprang out of his arms walked over thought for a moment and picked out one. It was entitled sleep talk. "Ok then ill picks this one." Sorrin said while laughing.

Outside the Pokémon center around nine o'clock Thomas and Sorrin were talking.

"So you know how I said I can get you a few extra channels on your TV." Thomas said.

"Yes I do."

"If you want them I should probably take it now. We will leave for Oreburgh in the mourning. How about we meet right over at the east gate?" Thomas said pointing his finger towards a path.

"All right that's seems good. Ill go grab the TV right now." Sorrin said before he rushed into the center. He was about to go to his room when he remembered something.

Sorrin went to the counter and talked to the gentleman behind the counter. "Id like to rent my room for one more night."

"Ok then." He said

Sorrin shrugged and brought the TV out from his room's windowsill and out to the front of the center.

"Here" Sorrin said politely.

"Thanks, ill see you tomorrow." Thomas said before walking away.

"Bye."

Sorrin went back inside. He then went strait to his room to get a good night sleep.

**Fun chapter to write. Let's go get some reviews. I don't care if its good or bad reviews I just want some. **

**Sorrin**

**Piplup (Male); Bubble, pound, growl. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); Absorb, pound, leer. Ability overgrow**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn; Stomp, horn attack. Ability lightning rod**


	5. To Oreburgh

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Well last chapter Sorrin won a tournament got a tm and is now travelling with Thomas. **

**P.S. I completely forgot to say that I don't own Pokémon on any chapters before. I'm sorry but I don't.**

To Oreburgh:

Sorrin and Thomas met at the gate. Thomas gave Sorrin his TV back saying that his dad had got him three new channels. The duo started to walk across the expanse of route 203. They were a few trees to the sides of the main rout but mostly their was grassy and hilly regions.

The pair were both excited to see another Pokémon. The first one they passed was a Sentret.

"Hey that's odd." Thomas stated.

"What's odd?" Sorrin asked while keeping his eye on the Pokémon.

"Well Sentret isn't a Pokémon you can find in the sinnoh region." Thomas stated.

Just then the Pokémon bounded off in a direction to the north. Sorrin took off in hot pursuit. Thomas followed with a sigh.

Sentret kept running on until it reached two people. A boy and a girl. It ran up the boy's body and sat on his shoulder.

"What are you doing chasing my Pokémon!" The boy said angrily.

"Sorry." Sorrin said scratching the back of his head. "I thought it was wild and I wanted to catch it."

It was then that Thomas finally arrived to the scene. He guessed what happened from the scene he beheld.

"It's no big deal." Said the young boy. "My name is Robby and this is my sister Cassidy."

"It's nice to meat you two." Sorrin said while shaking their hands. "My names Sorrin and this is Thomas."

"Hey you guys are trainers right?" Asked Cassidy.

"Yes we are." Thomas said prideful.

"Well could we please have a battle?" She said gleefully.

"We could make it two on two." Suggested Robby.

Sorrin smirked. He looked at Thomas and he had the same look in his eyes. "We accept your challenge." They both said at the same time.

All the group had to do was space out and their battle would begin. They agreed that each team would use one Pokémon each.

"Rhyhorn/Treecko." Sorrin and Thomas called.

"Sentret/Pidgey." The other two called.

"Ok Treecko use leer." Sorrin called while Thomas yelled "Rhyhorn stomp on that Pidgey." Treecko's eyes glowed brightly for a moment. At the same time Rhyhorn charged at Pidgey. It stood on its back legs and its foot descended on the small bird.

"Pidgey quick attack to dodge." Cassidy yelled while Robby called "Sentret use your own quick attack on Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn attack missed and Sentret violently struck at its side.

"Treecko use pound on that Sentret." Sorrin called thinking that it wasn't going to be so easy. "Rhyhorn use horn attack on that Pidgey." Thomas called trying to keep the two apart.

The siblings just smiled. "Pidgey quick attack on treecko/Sentret quick attack on Rhyhorn." Both Treecko and Rhyhorn attacks missed and instead they both got hit in the back by the opposite Pokémon.

"Now Pidgey use gust." Pidgey flapped its wings and treecko was blown back several feet. Now Rhyhorn and Pidgey were thoroughly separated.

"Sentret use scratch." Robby shouted over at the other end of the field. Rhyhorn wasn't doing too good either. Even though he wasn't at a disadvantage. He couldn't get a hit in. Sentret was running around it getting in quick shots.

Treecko was trying to dodge all of the attacks but she could rarely dodge gust. "Treecko absorb." Sorrin yelled after seeing that Treecko needed some more health. The absorb beam hit but Treecko's health didn't go up much.

"Quick attack." Cassidy called sure that this would be the last move of the match. Pidgey went in with amazing speeds but something cool happened. Treecko ran with blinding spends dodging the attack. Pidgey slowed down confused about what happened. Treecko then slammed into it from the side. Pidgey went flying and crashed into the ground thirty feet back.

"Treecko was that quick attack?" Sorrin asked his Pokémon. Treecko gave a confident nod. "All right. Treecko quick attack on that Sentret." Sorrin yelled seeing that he could combine with Rhyhorn again. The little squirrel couldn't move in time and treecko slammed against it.

"Sentret!" Robby yelled in a panicked tone.

"Absorb." Sorrin called. The green absorb beam hit the small Pokémon and treecko was healed a little bit.

"Hit Pidgey with horn attack." Thomas called seeing that Pidgey was coming back around. The small bird crashed into Rhyhorn horn and flew back a whole lot. They had the battle in their favor now.

"Quick attack!" Both Sorrin and Robby called. The two Pokémon came towards each other. They were evenly matched in strength. "Pound treecko." Sorrin yelled. Treecko broke the stalemate and hit Sentret at close range.

"Now use absorb." Sorrin yelled after seeing that treecko still wasn't as healthy as she could be. The beam struck and Sentret pulled itself uneasily to its feet. "Finish this up with quick attack." Sorrin bellowed. The little guy didn't stand a chance and swirls appeared in its eyes.

Rhyhorn on the other hand was having the same amount if not more troubles than before. Pidgey could keep it at a distance and hit it with fast attacks.

"Treecko get over there." Sorrin shouted.

"Rhyhorn use stomp." Thomas called desperately.

"Gust." Cassidy squealed.

Both Rhyhorn and treecko got bumped back. Rhyhorn was out for the count. "Use gust again." Called Cassidy leasing no time for recovery. Treecko got hit back again.

"Treecko Quick attack." Sorrin called seeing that his situation was bad. Even though Treecko was restored health wise Pidgey never took that much damage.

"Gust." Cassidy Shouted.

Treecko was again blown back. Treecko used quick attack again without command. Pidgey blew it back with gust. Again this happened.

"Treecko stop it." Sorrin pleaded.

"Tree-Treecko-Treecko-Tree-Tree-Treecko." She said to Sorrin. Then she went in again. The attack was stopped with gust.

"I Don't understand." Sorrin pleaded. In fact he did. Treecko was a fighter and she wasn't going to stop until she succeeded. "Stop. You're getting hurt." But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Treecko kept going. The same thing after another. Her knees were scraped. Her eye was black. She was panting. She was covered in cuts, bruises and dings.

Sorrin Tried to return her to her poke ball. Treecko just refused to leave this fight. That's when Sorrin relies something. He made a promise. To get stronger together. She trusted him. He has to trust her.

"Ok treecko." Sorrin said darkly. "Use quick attack." He put all his emphasis into that command. The gasp from Thomas was nothing to him now. He was committed.

Treecko ran foreword. The gust came but instead of being blown back she stood her ground. She kept going through the force of the flying attack and struck the Pidgey.

Treecko never got to see it witch was probably for the best because He fainted Right after the attack. The Pidgey flew five feet and came back almost unscathed.

The four people continued to walk with each other for a while. They reached a cave that had a sign near the entrance. It said "THIS WAY TO OREBURGE CITY."

"Well that's pretty straight foreword." Cassidy and Sorrin both commented. Then they relished what they did and blushed slightly.

"We all want to go to Oreburgh so all we have to do is follow this straight shot." Thomas stated.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Robby said before charging right in.

The inside was dark except for the Small string of lights on the left wall. After about five minutes of walking something peculiar happened. All The light suddenly went out. They was a sound like laughing. It was getting. The group trembled with fear.

It felt cold. The laughing stopped. Sorrin cried out in pain and fell to his knee. The laughing started again.

"Chimchar use ember." A flash of light appeared and the small embers hit something black. It now glowed red and some of the cave could be seen. The executor of the attack was none other than Jake. Chimchar light on its back end lighting up lots of the cave.

"Again!" Jake called. Chimchar again released many small bursts of fire at the Pokémon. It was struck and fell back. It was clearly burnt and would be taking constant damage.

"Quick scan it with your pokedex." Thomas yelled.

Sorrin whipped it out and pointed it towards the injured Pokémon and read the description. SABLEYE: IT HIDES IN THE DARKNESS OF CAVES. ITS DIET OF GEMS HAS TRANSFORMED ITS EYES INTO GEMSTONES.

"So it's a Sableye." Sorrin whispered.

The dark ghost Pokémon saw that it couldn't win this fight and Ran off down a side bit in the tunnel. Jake and Chimchar gave heavy pursuit.

"We can't let them win." Sorrin desperately said. "Let's go!" He started to run but fell to his knee.

"What happened?" Cassidy rushed to his side.

"It's ok." Sorrin smiled reassuringly. "Sableye just scratched my knee."

"Sorrin if you want to go we have to go now." Thomas reminded him.

"You guys go. We have to get to the city soon." Said Cassidy.

"All right." Sorrin said before running off down the hall following the faint light left by Chimchar.

Thomas and Sorrin ran for about ten minutes before the light got lost. "Where did it go?" Said a panting Thomas.

"Well there are two ways." Sorrin pointed out. "We could each take one and meet back here later." Sorrin said before beginning to run down one of the halls. He was only stopped by Thomas.

"If we split up we could get lost and we will be separated." Thomas pointed out blankly. "If Jake gets lost he will just catch Sableye and it will show him the way out."

"I guess you're right sorry." Sorrin said while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's head back." Thomas said putting one hand on his shoulder.

It didn't matter what they had done because they were lost. Sorrin and Thomas wondered around for what seemed like hours.

"Stop." Thomas said.

"Why we need to get out." Sorrin argued.

"Well we can't get out now. We should set camp eat and try again in the mourning." Reasoned Thomas already he was taking off his backpack.

"Your right." Sorrin said defeated. "I will go get something to use as firewood." Sorrin said before throwing off his backpack and walking away from the open space they were in.

"What firewood would he find in here?" Thomas mumbled as he was pitching his tent.

Sorrin couldn't believe his eyes. Here it was an underground lake. It was beautiful. Their seemed to be a small island out in the middle but he could only make it out from the dull light the Pokémon were giving off. If memory served him right it they were Volbeat and Illumise. He tried to scan them but they were just too far away.

Sorrin smiled and bent over. He found a lot of small trees. They were shorter than his knees. Even though it was short they were built wide and strong. "I guess you guys don't have to compete for sunlight" Sorrin said.

He called out his Pokémon and they helped him carry lots of wood. He filled his arms after filling his canteen full of water. Luckily the lake wasn't far from the campsite so he didn't get lost on his way back.

"Look what I found!" Sorrin bragged.

Thomas was just about finished when he saw Sorrin. His mouth wide open in surprise. "Where did you find that?"

"There's a small lake over there." Sorrin pointed down the passage he had come. "The waters pretty clean."

Thomas nodded. "Good. I will get a fire started and you can go back and fill this pot full of water." Thomas demanded holding out the pot.

Sorrin quickly grabbed it and went off down the passage. Going back was fine by him he had the opportunity to look at the beautiful sight. He got back their with the light from his lamp and filled up the pot. He gazed at the water for a moment before returning to their camp.

The friends sat around the tiny fire. Drank some water and had a small meal of pasta. They talked for a while and planned their escape.

"Well we can set up trail markings as we go." Said Thomas. "If we come back where we came from we will know it."

"What do you want to use?" Inquired Sorrin.

"We could use ashes from out fire." Thomas said thoughtfully. "We could put it in a pouch and draw with our fingers."

"What if someone or something comes and erases it?" Sorrin asked. "Or what if we can't see them in the dimness of our lights." Sorrin gestured to their slowly dying lamps.

"Well it's the best plan I have." Thomas said angrily.

The two argued for a while before they heard a sound that would change their minds about marking their path.

Sorrin got up immediately after hearing the scream. Thomas was a little slower to react. Sorrin picked up his poke balls and ran down a pathway. He passed the underground lake without a second look.

Another scream. It was closer this time. He turned a corner and saw a girl about his age. She called desperately to a tiring pig Pokémon. Her attacker was a flock of Zubats. Sorrin sent out Piplup and the recently healed treecko.

"Treecko use quick attack and Piplup bubble." Sorrin yelled as his Pokémon materialized. They quickly understood the situation and began to fight. Treecko took out the one closest to the little Pokémon and Piplup knocked down two others.

"Thanks. Tepig we can do this. Use ember." The Pokémon now known as Tepig shot many small balls of fire out of its snout. The embers hit another Zubat knocking it to the ground. When it fell two took its place.

"Treecko use pound to knock away any that get too close." Treecko stood in front of Piplup and Tepig. "Piplup take out as many as you can by using bubble." Sorrin called hoping a defensive circle would knock back these week bets.

"Tepig do the same thing a Piplup but use ember." The girl called joining Sorrin's ring.

The bats came only a few at a time. Piplup and Tepig kept most of them away and treecko dealt with the stragglers. The bats only knew leach life witch could only be used up close.

The small Pokémon seeing that they could win nothing came forward with one final attack. Treecko knocked on away but was quickly overpowered and five of them latched on to her. Piplup got a bit better and only one managed to latch on while Tepig got four attached to it.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack." Thomas's voice thundered. The rhino hit away the one attached to Piplup. Piplup the used bubble on treecko and got her clear. Treecko then used quick attack and pound to release Tepig. The Zubat fled after that.

"Couldn't have got here sooner?" Sorrin questioned Thomas.

"Hey I thought you could handle this trouble by yourself." Thomas said slyly. "But it seems I am wrong."

Sorrin was about to interject but the girl cut him off. "Thank you for helping me." She smiled and shook the boy's hands. "My name is Sarah. I live not too far and I just started my journey."

"Hey I thought Tepig was a univa specific Pokémon." Thomas said bewildered.

"It is. This one is from univa." She explained. "It would be impossible to find one in sinnoh. Even with the Migration."

"What migration?" Sorrin questioned.

"Well in old times all the regions were separate. Pokémon were native to one region only. Recently a whole lot of Pokémon have been moving freely between the regions. The only exception is univa. They have strict migration laws and its impossible to get a univa Pokémon here and impossible to get a non univa one their." She explained.

"So we can get almost any kind of Pokémon!" Sorrin asked excitedly.

"I'm not saying that there is a whole lot of each." Sarah said

"Right." Sorrin said scratching the back of his head. "Oh do you know the way to Oreburgh?" Sorrin asked.

"Yes I do." She said. "I can lead you out but I should probably set up camp and we can leave tomorrow."

"We have a campsite not to far from here you could spend the night with us." Thomas suggested.

"That's sweet I will go with you." She answered. The group went back to Sorrin's campsite.

Sarah restarted a fire while the boys set up her tent. They let out their Pokémon and Thomas used berries and potions to restore their health. They all fell asleep.

They set off early in the mourning. Sorrin walked alongside his Pokémon while Thomas was on Rhyhorn back riding it.

After a few minutes of walking they came to an exit. It took their eyes a few minutes to adjust but what they saw was a city. It had many factories. It was brownish. A lot of people were walking to what looked like a mine. The only thing that wasn't bland in this city was a big building with a pink roof and a television monitor on the front.

"That must be the Oreburgh mine. And that has to be the contest hall." Thomas pointed out.

"Are you competing in a contest?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I am." Sorrin replied.

"Good I came here to watch a contest." Sarah said.

"Well I guess we can still travel together for a little while longer." Thomas pointed out before wrapping his arms around both of their necks and walked down the hill.

**Sorrin**

**Piplup (Male); pound, growl, bubble. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (female); Pound, leer, absorb, Quick attack. Ability overgrow**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn; Horn attack, Stomp**

**Sarah**

**Tepig; Tackle, leer, ember. Ability blaze**

**This I think was a good chapter. I am having Sarah as a main character along with Sorrin and Thomas. If you're reading this thank you. I would like some reviews please.**


	6. first contest

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Hey sorry this is coming late its just I had a vacation at Christmas and I couldn't write. Or didn't want too. Either one. Any way last time Sorrin and Thomas met Sarah and they all went to Oreburgh. **

First contest:

"WHAT!" Yelled Sarah.

"I didn't realize that its today!" Sorrin yelled running down the street at full speed. The group just saw a poster advertising the contest Sorrin was in. It said that it started in half an hour. Luckily they weren't too far away from the hall and it took Sorrin about three minutes to run there with Sarah hot on his heals.

Thomas like always walked over there.

"Hello I would like to sign up for the contest." Sorrin practically yelled to the lady at the counter.

She gave an exasperated smile and said "All right. I assume that you are new to contests so I will need your trainer card." He pulled out his pokedex and gave it to her. She put it in the machine and waited a moment.

The computer dinged and she had a mild look of surprise on her face. "Oh so your sisters competing too." She said while handing him a contest pass and ribbon case.

"She is?" He asked disappointed.

"Yes you could sit together. At twelve o'clock the contest will start. You will be performing fifteenth." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sorrin smiled right back.

"Excuse me. Where do guests sit?" Asked Sarah.

"Right over there deer." She said pointing to a stairwell.

"Thank you." She said before pulling Sorrin outside.

"So what do you want to do for a bit?" Asked Sorrin.

"What we are going to do is train." Sarah said demandingly. "There is an open space right over there." She pointed her thumb "We need to get you and Piplup into a ready condition."

They walked over to the spot and Sorrin called out Piplup. Sarah then called out Tepig.

"I thought we were going to train Piplup?" Sorrin asked.

"Ya but first we will have a practice battle." Sarah yelled. "Tepig use tail whip." Tepigs tail spun around and Piplup looked a little dazed.

"Now Piplup use—"He was cut off by Piplup shooting a ball into the air from his beak. It burst open midair and a thin sheet of water fell to the ground.

Thomas picked this moment to show up. "That was water spout fires power is now weakened."

Sorrin smiled. "Ok Piplup use bubble."

"Use ember to stop it." Sarah called desperately. The bubbles just plowed right through and hit Tepig.

"Great job Piplup." Sorrin prided his Pokémon.

"Tepig use tackle." Sarah called. The pig having recovered is now running at Piplup.

"Dodge it quick." Sorrin yelled. Piplup managed to do a spin narrowly avoiding the attack.

"That's really graceful." Sarah commented. "Tepig give them one more tackle."

"Piplup use bubble." Sorrin yelled. The bubbles stopped Tepig and really hurt it.

"Ok that's enough." Thomas called. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sorrin scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I just got a little carried away." He apologized to everyone.

"It's ok." Sarah said. "Get working on your opening performance."

Sorrin did work. He practiced water spout. He then got an idea for a performance. First he would use a spinning water spout. Then shoot some bubbles to the sky and finish with Piplup doing a little dancing. He had it down. Piplup knew what to do.

But he was nervous. Why was he nervous? He couldn't put his finger on it until a familiar voice came around.

"Hello baby brother." Tessa's words sang as she hugged Sorrin from behind. "I herd that you're in this contest."

"I am Tessa." Sorrin grumbled.

"What's up? What's wrong?" She poked him in the face as she spoke.

"Nothing." Sorrin returned to a modest smile.

"So will you be using Piplup in this competition?" Tessa asked calmly.

"So mom told you, huh?"

"Yes she did." Tessa said pride fully.

"Well even she doesn't know about my secret Pokémon." Sorrin said. "And for your information I am using Piplup for the first round."

"Good because I will use Kirlia first and then Scyther for the second." Tessa said

Sorrin smirked. She had given him her whole lineup. He can prepare now. He could but then Sorrin looked at the clock and the contest was soon starting. "Darn" He thought. "That's why she gave me her lineup, so I would have no time to prepare."

"Hey guys." Sorrin called to Thomas who was sleeping on a bench and Sarah who was playing with Tepig. "Me and my sister are going in, if you want to see come in later."

The two walked into the stadium and into a side door. It led to what looked like locker rooms. "Here is where we wait." Tessa explained. Many other coordinators were there. Many had their Pokémon out and were either petting them or talking to them.

"So when do we go on stage?" Sorrin questioned.

"When the introduction has been made. And then one at a time in order as posted on the TV over there." Tessa pointed.

"So by this ill be…" Sorrin scanned the board. "Fifth."

"Cool ill only be seventeenth." Tessa said.

"All right the first trainer onto stage now." Called a man near double doors. A boy about a year older than Sorrin walked to the doors and came out.

"Here we can watch on this other TV." Tessa said. Everyone's eyes were glued.

The boy sent out a Machoke. It used rock slide and the boulders went up. It went down and Machoke skillfully broke everyone with rock smash. The second was a girl who had a Vileplume. It had a fabulous display of spores and leaves. Next a girl who used a Growlith and had a firework display. Next was another girl who had a Staravia and did a high flying routine.

"Can I have the next contestant?" The man called.

Sorrin gulped stepped forward and came onto the stage. There were stands making a half circle around him. The field was like a dirt road. In front of him were three judges. The announcer introduced him and the crowd roared to life.

Sorrin sat there. The crowd was loud. He still stood in silence. The crowd started to quiet down. He still stood. The crowd was dead silence. Then Sorrin released Piplup.

"Ok Piplup spin and use water sport." Sorrin spoke. Piplup spun on one foot angled its head in the air and released the small ball. The sheet of water was also spiraling and landed evenly on the field.

"Now Piplup use bubble while spinning in the opposite direction." Piplup did as was told and skillfully spun in the other direction. He started to shoot his bubbles. They looked beautiful. But something unintended happened. The bubbles burst on the roof and down came what looked like a mist.

Sorrin saw his chance and he took it. "Piplup slide forward." The judges couldn't see what Piplup was doing due to the mist. He slid forward and jumped onto the judge's podium as the fog lifted. The audience roared to life. Sorrin looked around and saw Thomas and Sarah.

Sorrin recalled Piplup and left the stage. He walked back to the locker room to get a crushing hug from Tessa. "You did fantastic baby brother." She complimented.

"Thanks. I'm afraid you will have to step up your game if you want to win this competition." Sorrin smirked.

Tessa laughed and said "You weren't that good. You should go get some food for you and that Piplup. There is a food court right down there."

Sorrin thanked her and rushed off down the hall. He got there bought some food and sat down with Piplup. He ate his food in piece. Sorrin did manage to see Tessa's performance from the TV at the food court.

She had Kirlia move some dirt as a veil. Duplicated itself and teleported around. He was very impressed. She smiled bowed and walked off the stage. Thirteen more to go.

"Sorrin the judges are about to release the names of the round two competitors." Tessa squealed excitedly.

The television in the coordinators room was showing what was going on. Eight blank spots appeared.

"Only eight!" Sorrin complained. They started to shuffle around and after a moment they stopped. Then one at a time they flipped up.

"First. No. Second. No. third. No. fourth. No. fifth. No. sixth. It's Tessa. Seventh. No. Eighth. Yes. It's me I'm in." Sorrin's thoughts spoke.

Sorrin was hugged by his sister. "Good job baby brother. If you win your battle and I win mine we can face off."

His face showed absolute joy. "Don't worry I will definitely make it to the second round."

Sorrin sat and watched Tessa's battle. Scyther was a strong opponent. Tessa nicknamed Scyther Jessie. It was facing off against a Meditite.

"Jessie use x-scissor." Tessa called immediately.

"Detect." Her opponent called.

The green x was fast approaching but meditate was still. Right before it was going to hit it dodged.

Tessa growled. "Jessie use x-scissor again."

"Detect." The opponent called yet again.

How contest battles go is that there is a time limit. You start with a hundred points. You try to get your opponent to lose points. When you lose points you can't get them back. The only way to win a contest battle is if you run out of time and you have more points than your opponent. Another is if all of your opponent's points are gone. A third is if your opponents Pokémon faints.

The x-scissor missed. "Now use air slash." Tessa commanded.

"Detect." Her opponent called. The blue x came at meditate who had a pained look on its face. The air slash hit and meditate being a fighting type took allot of damage. "What!" Cried Tessa's opponent.

"Detect can only be used a few times in a row. Use it to much and it will fail. Now use swords dance" Yelled Tessa. Scyther moved its scythes in a pattern and they glowed slightly before receding.

"Doesn't matter I'm done with defense. Use hidden power." She called. Two rings of whites orbs appeared around meditate. After a second of circling it they blasted towards Jessie.

"X-scissor." Tessa screamed. The crowd was going nuts. The lime green x collided with the white orbs. An explosion of smoke rang out. "Jump into it." Tessa called.

"Meditite use hidden power into the smoke." The orbs formed circled it and launched outwards.

"Dodge it." Tessa called. "Now use slash." Jessie having successfully dodged the hidden power jumped out and slashed meditate.

"Meditite get up." Meditite was severely struggling. She looked up at the scoreboard. Tessa had seventy eight while she had fifty. There was only thirty seconds left in the round.

"Jessie use air slash." Tessa called for the last move of the round. The blue x came in and meditate was almost out. The slash hit it and meditate was covered in smoke. After a moment the smoke cleared and meditate had swirls in its eyes.

"Meditite is unable to continue," The referee called "The winner is scythe and Tessa."

Tessa ran out to the field and gave her Pokémon a hug. Scyther was a little shorter than her. Jessie did its best to hug her back but could only slightly pat her back.

Sorrin stood facing his opponent. He was about three years older than Sorrin.

"Call out your Pokémon." The referee yelled.

"Go Rapidash." His opponent yelled. Out of the poke ball came a horse with a main of fire.

"If he is using a fir type," Sorrin thought "Then ill use Piplup for the advantage." He called out his small penguin.

Piplup came out with a smile. His happy face didn't last long however when it locked eyes with his opponent. Rapidash was about fifteen times the size of Piplup. He ran right back to his trainer and pulled at his pant leg.

"Piplup I know he's big but we can win this." Sorrin spoke reassuringly. He bent down so they were almost at eye level. "You won't get hurt. If you really put your mind to it I bet we can beet any that stand in our way." Sorrin rubbed Piplup head gently. "If you don't think that you can do this I will forfeit."

Piplup looked at its trainer. He realized Sorrin wanted only what was best for the both of them. "Pip-Piplup-pi-pip-Piplup." He said raising his arms to the air and running out to the battlefield.

"You can have the first move." The opposing trainer called.

"Ok Piplup use water spout." Piplup raised his beak to the sky and a ball of water popped out and the battlefield was covered in a thin sheet of water.

"Rapidash use flame charge." The opposing trainer called. Rapidash covered itself in flames and charged its enemy with great speed.

Piplup had no time to react and was hit dead on. "That's amazing speed." Sorrin thought. "Piplup doesn't look too bad."

"Ok Piplup use bubble." Sorrin called.

"Dodge it." The opposing trainer called. Rapidash again showed off its amazing speed and avoided the bubbles. "Flame charge."

Piplup was again hit. He might have been able to dodge it if not for the added bonus of speed that flame charge gives its users. Piplup seemed fine still.

"Piplup use another water spout." The attack came successfully.

"Flame charge."

"Bubble."

The bubbles hit Rapidash mid attack the fire dissipated but its momentum carried it forward into some kind of tackle attack.

"Now Rapidash use stomp." The opposing trainer called pumping his fist.

Piplup was knocked on his back and the foot came down hard. It, being a normal type attack, really hurt Piplup.

"Use bubble now." Sorrin yelled. Piplup waited no time in following through and Rapidash was hit at close range.

"Fall back." His opponent called.

Rapidash ran back to its trainer. Piplup got up warily. The Rapidash was a high level and Piplup had taken lots of damage. "You ok Piplup?" Sorrin asked concerned. Piplup turned to its trainer and gave a confident nod.

"Use sunny day." The opposing trainer called. Rapidash fired out a small ball of light from its main. The ball rose high and only stopped at the hundred foot high ceiling. It shone brightly. The heat was harsh. "Now use flame charge."

"Bubble." Sorrin yelled. The bubbles flew at the horse Pokémon but Piplup's aim was off due to the intense light. The flame charge hit.

The rest of the match was flame charges coming in and hitting. At least five times it happened before a large bell rang. The match was over. Sorrin had four points left. While his opponent had eighty.

"Jeremy and Rapidash have more points left after the time limit ended so they win the match." The referee called.

"You ok Piplup?" Sorrin asked only to get Piplup to fall on his bottom and put its head in its flippers. "I'm sorry for making you do this." Tears fell to the arena floor. "I should never have told you to go out there."

"Hold on." Jeremy said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I have been doing contests for two years now and you started being a trainer two weeks ago." He smiled. "Your Piplup gave it its all and so did you. All you should do now is take it to the Pokémon center and get it fighting fit."

Sorrin looked up and smiled. "Thank you I really appreciate your support." Sorrin returned Piplup to its poke ball. They both walked off the stage and into the dressing room.

Tessa also lost Jeremy. Piplup was in the Pokémon center so he couldn't see the victor of the contest. Jeremy won it all. He received his fourth ribbon. The judges congratulated him and handed him the black and blue Oreburgh ribbon.

Sorrin left the arena after shaking his hand. He met his friends at the front of arena. "How did you like my performance?"

"Sorrin," Thomas started seriously. "I'm surprised that you did so well."

"Thanks for your support." Sorrin said glumly. They all had a big laugh. The time was late and they all went to the Pokémon center for some rest. They got two rooms one for the boys the other for Sarah.

"So were all agreed?" Thomas asked before they went into their rooms.

"Yes we all agree. Early in the mourning we will head out to the mine." Sarah practically screamed at him.

"Ok sheesh."

"I just hope we can train there for a bit." Sorrin said.

"To prepare for your next contest?" Sarah asked.

"No to prepare for my first gym battle." Sorrin said proud.

"So you will do it." Thomas said. "Good I know you can beet the leader with your two type advantages."

They said there good night and went off to bed. Sorrin thought of all the things he did today. No matter how much he thought about it. He had no regrets.

**I think that this chapter could be better but I'm not that creative with the contests. Anyway I hoped you liked it enough of disliked it enough to review. **

** Sorrin**

**Piplup (male); Pound, growl, bubble, water spout. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); pound, leer, absorb, Quick attack. Ability overgrow**

** Thomas**

**Rhyhorn; Horn attack, stomp. Ability lightning rod**

** Sarah**

**Tepig (Male); Tackle, tail whip, ember. Ability blaze**


	7. Oreburge mine

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Hey I'm back and sorry I'm a little late. School has been hitting me hard and I also had a big hockey tournament. If you're reading thank you if not I hate you. Jk. Anyway last time Sorrin was in a contest with his sister and they both lost.**

Last breath:

Sorrin got Piplup back from the nurse at the counter. "She looks suspiciously like the one at Jubilife." Sorrin thought. Thomas was up early and was ready to go.

"Ok first we need breakfast." Sarah yawned.

"I think I saw a place on the way to the mine." Thomas added excitedly.

"Fine we can go there." She said exasperated.

The group left the center and walked a few minutes and before long they found the place Thomas mentioned. Everyone let out their Pokémon. They all ordered. After about half an hour of eating they paid there bill and left the restaurant.

"The industrial part of town is so much different." Thomas said in awe.

They followed signs that led them straight to the mine. The mine mostly had people working with Pokémon to remove coal a few lumps at a time. They were Pokémon Sorrin easily recognized. They were Machoke.

There was a sign at the entrance saying that any visitors are welcome to come in. It also had a warning about Pokémon that might attack.

"Well let's go." Thomas said rushing in.

"I have never seen him run before." Sorrin laughed causing Sarah to join in.

The mine was well lit and very organized. Sorrin could see some workers to the sides with assorted tools. It was by Thomas's standards "Glorious."

The group walked for a while without seeing a Pokémon. Sarah started to complain. She was shut up by tripping over a rock. Except it wasn't a rock. While the boys helped Sarah up the boulder sprouted arms and stood on them like legs.

"That's a Geodude." Thomas said. "It's a rock and ground type."

Sorrin looked at him. "Well why don't you catch it?"

Thomas thought for a moment and said "Not really what I came here for. But if you want you can battle it and gain some experience."

Sorrin smirked and grabbed on of the poke balls in his pocket. "Go treecko!"

The Geodude took a battle stance knowing what would come. It decided to take the first move. The Pokémon used its arms to hurl itself forward. It was what Sorrin recognized as a tackle attack.

"Treecko use quick attack to dodge." Sorrin yelled. Treecko sped off at a blinding pace. Geodude struck the ground right where treecko was standing. "Now use absorb!" The green absorb beam struck Geodude and the rock Pokémon fell back. It had fainted.

Sarah looked shocked. "Only one hit! I know you had the type advantage but still!"

An unknown voice from behind them said. "It may be the fact that you just faced a baby Pokémon."

Everyone turned. This was a man with a work clothes and glassed. He looked young, maybe in his twenties. "You are going to have quit the fight ahead of you."

Sorrin looked puzzled "Why?"

"Because its mother is going to hurt you for hurting its baby." The man said.

Sorrin was going to ask a follow up question before he herd a loud roar. It came from further down the mine.

"Man you just don't get the mom but you also get the dad. I want to see how you handle this. If you need help I am the gym leader and I can protect you."

Sorrin was horrified. This man wanted to see him and his Pokémon hurt. Now Sorrin could clearly see what was barreling down the path. It was a Graveler and an Onix.

"Sorrin double battle." Thomas demanded. He then released Rhyhorn. Treecko was still on the field fighting fit.

The parents wasted no time in attacking. The Onix used a rock throw on treecko and the Graveler used rollout.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack destroy that boulder." Thomas yelled. The rock was turned to dust midair before it got even close to treecko. On the other hand the rolling Graveler got in close enough and hit treecko.

"Absorb on Graveler." Sorrin yelled. The green beam hit and treecko looked better than fine.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack on Onix." Thomas called. The rock snake was hit and thrown back by the sheer force of the attack. But in terms of damage Rhyhorn did very little.

Graveler came in with another rollout the second the green beam stopped. Onix used a rock tomb attack on Rhyhorn. Rocks came out of the ground and harshly trapped Rhyhorn. Treecko looked a little worse for ware.

"Rhyhorn get out of there with horn attack." Thomas called desperately.

"Treecko absorb again." Sorrin called. He knew that rollout got more powerful every time you used it. Rhyhorn broke free of the attack.

When the green beam stopped, the expected rollout attack came. Onix used a tackle attack on Rhyhorn.

"Dodge it!" They both yelled. There cries were to no avail as neither could move out of the way. That's when Sorrin got an idea.

"Treecko use absorb, and keep it up for as long as possible." Sorrin yelled. The Onix used rock throw and Rhyhorn just broke it like before. Sorrin leaned in real close and whispered into Thomas's ear.

"What's he saying?" Sarah asked the gym leader.

"I don't know but I bet whatever that they are planning will be enough to defeat their enemy." The gym leader said thoughtfully.

Back at the battle the boys were putting their plan in motion. When treecko's attack stopped Graveler came in with another rollout. This one looked powerful enough to knock out treecko.

"Treecko run between Onix and Rhyhorn." Sorrin called. She followed without hesitation. Graveler followed ignoring her mate and enemy.

At the same time Onix was coming at Rhyhorn with a tackle attack. "Rhyhorn use horn attack on Graveler." Thomas yelled as the rock Pokémon was passing in front of it. Rhyhorn horn scooped Graveler and threw it right into Onix.

There was a collision of dust as the Pokémon collided. When enough cleared that the battle was visible Graveler was running away. Onix had swirls in its eyes.

"Onix your mine!" Thomas yelled. He pulled out a poke ball and threw it at the collapsed snake. It got sucked inside. It shook once… twice…three times…and click it's a capture. Thomas ran up and snatched the poke ball from the ground. He held it high into the air.

The gym leader started to clap. "Good plan." He continued to clap.

Sorrin just remembered a few things that were lost in the heat of battle. "Where did the baby go?"

"Ran away shortly after the fight started." He said blandly.

"I never got your name."

"It's Roark."

Sorrin smiled and pumped his fist at this one. "Can I get a gym battle?"

"My Schedule is tight tonight with work at the mine. How about you go to the gym and make an appointment with my secretary." Roark said thoughtfully. He was scratching his clean shaven chin. "But you should start making your way out of the mine."

"Why?" Thomas questioned.

Some workers were coming there way in large groups. "As I said we have a lot of work to do."

Sarah grabbed both boys by there shoulders and practically ran out. "Thanks for your help!" Roark could faintly hear her saying.

Sorrin was at the gym waiting for his trainer card to be accepted by the machine. He herd a ding and the receptionist said "Thank you your battle is scheduled for eleven forty five." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you ill be here." Sorrin was just turning away before he realized that he should ask something. "What is the format of the battle?"

She looked at him and said. "It will be a three on three battles. Only the challenger will be allowed substitutions."

Sorrin felt a little fear. "I only have two Pokémon. Could we have a two on two battles?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry no substitutions allowed. If you really want to win I suggest that you train your Pokémon tonight."

Sorrin walked out of the gym. "Where could I train?" He thought. "Maybe I could go out of town and practice in a field or…" Sorrin's thought were interrupted by Thomas and Sarah.

"So when's your battle?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Tomorrow fifteen minutes before twelve." Sorrin said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked concerned. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"He will be using three Pokémon and I only have two." He was frightened. When he went in he was full of confidence. "I have to train for a while."

"Well we can help." Sarah said.

"Ya we can. I saw a sign saying that the public arenas are open today. It doesn't cost a thing so we can train there for a while." Thomas interjected.

Sorrin felt gratitude. "Then off to that place we go. Thomas led the way."

Even though Thomas knew the way it took them a couple hours. They did stop off at the Pokémon center first to drop off Thomas's Onix. Right now they were at the arenas doing multiple activities.

They got a medium sized room and currently Treecko was doing laps around the outside of it. Thomas was following her riding on Rhyhorn back. Sorrin and Sarah were throwing a Frisbee and Piplup and Tepig were trying to hit it with their long range attacks.

Treecko was easily outrunning Rhyhorn. After a few minutes Treecko had double lapped it. Treecko agreed that it wouldn't use attacks to outrun it. So far she had held true to that promise.

"Hey sorrin1" Thomas called stopping.

Sorrin pulled his attention away from the Frisbee. "What?"

Thomas smiled "Treecko already outran us. How about we switch?"

Sorrin thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "All right, you will take Piplup and I will take treecko for a bit." He finalized. "Treecko you're with me now." He called to his little wood gecko Pokémon. "Piplup your training with Thomas for a bit." Both of the Pokémon responded with yelp of their own names and a speedy run to their next positions.

Piplup lined up beside Rhyhorn and both were waiting for Thomas's start signal. Treecko stood beside Tepig and prepared for the Frisbee to be thrown.

"Ok Treecko," Sorrin kneeled down and was whispering to her. "When that Frisbee comes up I want you to his it as fast as you can. So even before you see it flying I want your absorb attack charging."

Treecko looked up and nodded. Her eyes were blazing with determination. On The side of the arena the race had already begun. Rhyhorn was solidly ahead. Piplup was waddling far behind. Rhyhorn had finished its first lap And Piplup was barley halfway through it.

The Frisbee flew in the direction of Piplup. Tepig saw it first and used its ember attack. All the embers missed. Treecko fired the absorb beam. There is good news and bad news about what happened. The good news is that the beam found its mark. The bad was that the Frisbee did not waver. It continued on its trail until it his Piplup square in the head. The little penguin fell over.

Sorrin looked mortified "Piplup I'm so sorry." He ran to his Pokémon's aid. "I didn't think it would hit you. Are you ok?" Piplup looked up at its trainer His eyes full of tears. It recognized concern in its trainer's usually happy face. Then it looked around the room. All eyes were on him. He was surrounded by the big fast strong smart Pokémon and he didn't think he compared to them.

All that Piplup wanted was to be seen in their eyes as an equal. He thought that none of them would ever cry so he wiped his face and stood up.

Sorrin smiled "Adaboy Piplup. Just know that we will face a lot worse in the gym battle."Everyone in the room nodded.

"Why didn't Treecko's attack stop the Frisbee?" Sarah asked. She picked up Tepig and was petting it behind the ears.

They all started to think about that. Finally Thomas was the one who answered "Maybe because absorb is a draining attack and it doesn't have any physical force to it."

Sorrin started to nod accepting the answer but Sarah wasn't convinced. "Today at the mine treecko's absorb stopped Graveler when it came at her with rollout."

Thomas thought a moment for a rebuttal. "Maybe Graveler felt the pain of the attack and that threw off its concentration and the attack stopped. The same thing happened at Sorrin's beginner's tournament." Ne nodded satisfied with his answer.

Sarah decided that this was reasonable and also accepted it as truth. "Well since we now know that treecko can't do the Frisbee drill and Piplup isn't fast enough to keep up with Rhyhorn what should we do?"

Sorrin already knew the answer to her question. "We will do some practice battles." Ok the first pairing will be Treecko and…" He thought for a moment thinking of the best partner for her "Tepig." He finally said.

The Pokémon were lined up. Sarah called her first move "Tepig kick things off with tail whip." The little pig's tail spun in circles. Treecko followed it round and round.

Sorrin thought then called out his attack. "Ok Treecko use Leer." Treecko's eyes glinted for a moment and then receded. Now both Pokémon's defense was lowered.

Sarah cringed "Ok Tepig use Ember." The multiple small balls of fire shot out of its snout.

"Treecko use quick attack to dodge." Sorrin yelled. Treecko ran with amazing speed easily dodging the small embers. It stopped its attack right beside Tepig. "Now use pound." Treecko did something of a back flip and smashed Tepig right in its side.

"That's good enough for now." Thomas called. "If we are going to be here for a while then we can't be tired out to quickly."

Sorrin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess your right."

Sarah picked up Tepig and started to feed it a berry. "So who's up next?" She asked.

Thomas knew the answer already "It will be Rhyhorn and Piplup." He said. Both trainer readied there Pokémon.

Sorrin was the first to speak. "Thomas you have the first move."

Thomas smiled "Ok then. Rhyhorn use stomp" Rhyhorn charged forward and descended its foot towards Piplup.

"Dodge it!" Sorrin yelled. Piplup skillfully avoided the attack and the stomp hit the ground. "Now use pound." Sorrin called. Piplup's flipper swung and hit Rhyhorn in the face.

Thomas grunted "don't take that Rhyhorn. Use-" He was cut off by Rhyhorn charging towards Piplup and hitting its horn into Piplup multiple times. It looked like many horn attacks but weaker individual strikes.

Sorrin looked shocked "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Calm down bud." Thomas shook his head "It's just that Rhyhorn learned a new move and I believe that it's called fury attack."

Sorrin again scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm so stressed about my battle with Roark." He explained.

Sarah came over and patted his shoulder. "Its ok you'll do great." She said kindly.

Sorrin looked calmer "Thank you," He said "It's just that this is like the last breath before diving into water."

**I hoped you liked it. I really felt like Thomas wouldn't want a Geodude because their so mainstream. Any who next time it will be gym battle number one. Sorrin vs. Roark.**

**Sorrin**

**Piplup (Male); Pound, growl, Bubble, Water sport. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); Pound, leer, absorb, quick attack. Ability overgrow**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn; Horn attack, stomp, fury attack. Ability lightning rod**

**Onix (Male); mud sport, Tackle, Rock throw, Rock tomb. Ability rock head**

**Sarah**

**Tepig; Tackle, tail whip, Ember. Ability blaze**


	8. Vs Roark

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Thank you if you are reading. I will not give up on this story. I love this story and I have so much planned out. If you like it or hate it review. I really need some feedback here. Anyway last time the people were in a mine.**

Vs Roark:

Sorrin woke up early. He could hardly sleep. With last night training his Pokémon did grow up lots. Even with how good his Pokémon were looking Sorrin still felt sick. He quietly slipped out of the room as not to alert Thomas.

He saw the nurse at the counter and walked up to her. "Hello I left my Pokémon here last night. A treecko and a Piplup."

She quickly checked her computer and then said to him "Yes they have fully recovered and are fighting fit. If you would like them back I can get them."

"Please." He smiled and nodded. The woman left the room and emerged from the door a few moments later. She carried two poke balls on a tray.

"Here you are." She smiled and held out the tray.

"Thank you." He nodded. Sorrin was about to walk away before he asked her a question "Um, So by any chance are you related to the nurse in Jubilife city?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I am. Actually were cousins. I have twelve cousins in all and we are spread out around the sinnoh region. All of us are nurses." She explained.

Sorrin looked surprised. "Twelve cousins." He thought. "And all of them are nurses. That's a thing you would see on a cartoon."

Sorrin left the center with poke balls in hand and made his way to a place to eat. He looked in his wallet. His cash was thinning fast. He really needed more funding for his journey or else he couldn't continue it.

He did stop off at a place that had outdoor tables. He ate his meal nicely with his Pokémon. "So," He put down his fork and started to talk to his Pokémon. "This will probably be the hardest battle you have ever had. But I want you to know, if we give it all we have we can win this." He tried to give his speech an encouraging tone but it only reflected his own fear.

After they paid there bill they went on their way to the Pokémon gym. It was still about an hour before his battle but he couldn't be late. The gym seamed exactly like what it had been yesterday. He went up to the lady at the counter. "Hello my gym battle is scheduled for eleven forty five."

She looked at her computer for a moment and looked up saying "You are here a little early aren't you." She said like a mom would say. Sorrin was going to say something but she just held up her hand. "It doesn't matter you can see the rest of the current trainers battle. Just take the stairs to the left."

She pointed towards some doors and through the windows Sorrin could in fact see the stairs. He thanked the woman and went up the stairs.

The stairs connected to some bleachers. They were probably half full. But due to the size of the bleachers half full only meant around twenty people. The seats were facing the arena. The arena itself was in a box twenty feet down from where Sorrin was standing. The field was ground and was filled with large boulders. At the far end was the gym leader Roark. At the end closest to Sorrin was Cassidy.

Sorrin was surprised to see her here but he was pulled out of his thoughts by a vaguely familiar voice. "Hey Sorrin over here." Sorrin turned to see the smiling face of Robby in the stands. Sorrin walked over and luckily he was on the bottom row.

"What are you doing here?" Robby asked.

"I'm battling after your sister." Sorrin replied.

Both the boys turned their attention to the battle. Cassidy had a Pokémon Sorrin didn't recognize. It looked like a flying squirrel but red and white. Sorrin pulled out his pokedex. HAWLUCHA :ALTHOUGH ITS BODY IS SMALL, ITS PROFICIENT FIGHTING SKILLS ENABLE IT TO KEEP UP WITH BIG BRUISERS LIKE MACHAMP AND HARIYAMA.

Sorrin looked at is then to the Pokémon it faced. It was a Pokémon he recognized. It was a Bonsly. Sorrin looked up at the board that displayed each trainer. Both Roark and Cassidy had one bubble faded and the second displayed their current Pokémon.

Cassidy called the first move "Hawlucha use karate chop." The Pokémon sprung into action and its fist glowed a white color. It immediately struck the small Pokémon sending it flying.

Sorrin looked impressed. "That's a good move against a rock type."

Roark now called his move "Now Bonsly use rock throw." A small rock appeared on Bonsly head between its beads. One simple fling of its head and the rock was on its way to the target.

"Use detect!" Cassidy yelled. Like with Meditite Hawlucha moved out of the way of the rock. "Now karate chop." Again the attack hit.

Roark smiled. "Your Hawlucha is tough. Bonsly use flail." The enraged Pokémon ran at Hawlucha and repeatedly smacked it with its head.

Cassidy looked pained. "Hawlucha break out of it with Karate chop." The glowing fist smashed the close range Bonsly. The small rock Pokémon got blasted back. "Now glide over and use karate chop." Hawlucha jumped forward and glided towards a dazed Bonsly.

Roark looked afraid. "Get out of there!" He yelled. But his cries fell on deaf ears and Bonsly was hit anyways. When the dust cleared Bonsly had fainted and Hawlucha was the winner.

Roark had his head down as he recalled his Pokémon. He looked at the dirt. "How did Cassidy catch Hawlucha?" Sorrin asked Robby.

"Well Hawlucha was actually Cassidy's first Pokémon given to her for her birthday. She caught Pidgey first and the one that she used first in this battle was Buizel." Robby explained.

"Looks like Roark is calling out his final Pokémon." Sorrin noted.

"All right Aerodactyl take flight." He yelled while throwing a poke ball into the air. Out came a creature that looked like a dragon. In fact Sorrin knew that it was a rock flying type.

"Ok Hawlucha we can take this one down. Get close and use tackle." Yelled Cassidy confidentially. Hawlucha jumped high and flew towards the Pokémon. Right before it hit though Roark called his defense.

"Aerodactyl use bite." He roared. When Hawlucha was close it opened its move and enclosed it on the unsuspecting Pokémon.

Cassidy looked shocked. She grunted and looked down at her feet. She was thinking deeply while sweating. "Hawlucha use karate chop to break free." She finally yelled. The attack hit Aerodactyl jaw and it released its attack.

"I don't think Cassidy can win this." Sorrin stated abruptly.

"I don't think so," Robby protested "That bite was a dark type move and Hawlucha is a fighting type." Sorrin shrugged.

Roark continued on the offensive "Use wing attack!" He yelled. The Pokémon's wing smashed into Hawlucha sending it flying.

"So now you still think Cassidy will win." Sorrin said to Robby.

Robby just shrugged. Cassidy called her counter attack. "Hawlucha use karate chop." The attack hit the belly of Roark's Pokémon.

"Looks like someone has a favorite attack." Sorrin herd someone in the audience say.

Roark looked pained for a moment and then relaxed. "Aerodactyl lets finish this up with fire fang." His Pokémon's mouth became engulfed in flames. It lunged at the now grounded Hawlucha.

"Detect!" Cassidy cried. Hawlucha easily dodged the attack.

Roark smiled "Now ice fang." The flames in aerodactiles mouth immediately became replaced with frost and ice. It gripped onto Hawlucha. "Now toss it into the air." Roark cried happily.

"Hawlucha no!" Cassidy cried. Her Pokémon was thrown up into the air. "Glide away." She called. The only problem was that its wing was frozen.

"Now use wing attack!" Roark thundered. The Pokémon lunged upwards and smashed its wing into the fighting Pokémon. Hawlucha was blasted right at Sorrin. Sorrin instinctively ducked but the Pokémon hit some sort of invisible barrier.

The referee announced that Hawlucha was unable to battle. Cassidy recalled her Pokémon and pulled out her last poke ball. "Go Pidgey!" She yelled as the Pokémon appeared.

"You can have first move." Roark said most gentlemen like.

"Thanks." She said. "Now Pidgey use quick attack!" She yelled. Roark did nothing only expecting it to bounce off his much larger Pokémon. When Pidgey was in striking distance she changed her move. "Change up to steal wing!" Pidgey quit on its attack and its wing glowed the coulor of iron. It used its wing to smash into the large Pokémon.

"Dirty trick!" Roark yelled. "Use fire fang."

"Gust!" Cassidy yelled almost at the same time. The fire on Aerodactyl teeth diapered then it was blown back and smashed right into a boulder. "Now steel wing." Pidgey swooped down at the helpless Pokémon wing glowing. When contact was made a large explosion of dirt, dust and rocks happened.

After the dust cleared everyone knew that Cassidy had won. Every one in the audience started to clap. Robby whistled. Both trainers walked to the center of the battle field and shook hands. He handed her the badge and whispered something into her ear. He help up her hand and the audience went nuts.

Both trainers left the arena. Suddenly the intercom buzzed. "SORRIN CLAMON COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CHALLENGER PREPARATION ROOM."

Robby nudged him. "We can talk after your battle I will make sure that my sister sees you. Sorrin bolted off down the hall.

He was wondering where he should go. Then he saw Cassidy leaving a room and he asked her. "Hey where is the trainer preparation room?"

She looked at him and said "Right here. Good luck in your battle." She winked at him before leaving the room. He shrugged it off and walked straight into the room. It was almost identical to the one at the contest hall. He pulled out his poke balls and released his Pokémon.

"Ok guys this is it. I need all that you have for this battle." She said with confidence and determination. "I'm going to lead with treecko. Sorry Piplup." He said to his Pokémon. "If treecko wins then Piplup will be the next battler." He said to his focused Pokémon. "Then if Piplup wins it will be two on one." His Pokémon yelped their named in approval.

Sorrin stood face to face with Roark. The only thing separating them was the field. He looked at the stands to see all of his friends.

The referee began the match with a wave of a flag. "Go treecko/Go Geodude." Both trainers called. Since it was customary Sorrin took the first move.

"Treecko use absorb." The green beam shot and hit the unsuspecting Pokémon.

"Tackle." Roark called nonchalantly. The Pokémon lunged forward and struck Sorrin's Pokémon.

Sorrin gritted his teeth. "Treecko get that health back with absorb." The green beam hit and Geodude looked tired. "Now finish this up with quick attack." Treecko dashed at Geodude and struck him with hard. The Pokémon flew back and hit the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle, treecko wins." The referee announced.

Roark looked surprised "I Knew you were going to be a tough opponent from what I saw at the caves but you r on a whole new level." He lowered his head "BUT I REFUSE TO LOSE!" He yelled "Go Onix!" His second Pokémon came out.

"Treecko return." Sorrin said Recalling treecko to its poke ball. "Go Piplup." The penguin appeared happy.

"Like before you have first move." He said.

Sorrin looked at the rock snake. "This one looks tougher than the on in the caves." He thought.

"Piplup kick it off with bubble." Sorrin called. The multiple bubbles shot out of its mouth and harshly struck Onix.

"Give them a taste of real power." Roark yelled "Onix use rock throw." A singe rock appeared on onyx's tail and it lobbed it at Piplup.

"Dodge it, then use bubble." Sorrin yelled. Piplup did a sort of spin to avoid the rock and bubbles shot out of its mouth. Again they found their mark.

"Rock tomb!" Roark yelled angrily. Multiple rocks appeared from the ground and encased Piplup.

Most of Piplup's body was covered but not its head. "Piplup use bubble." For the third time the bubbles found their mark. Onix looked like it was at the end of its line.

Roark saw the poor condition of his Pokémon and called out his next attack "Onix use stealth rock." Multiple savings of stones seemed to float off of its body and they positioned themselves all over the opponent's side of the field.

"Bubble!" Sorrin yelled excitedly. The attack hit and Onix fainted. Sorrin recalled his Pokémon as the referee announced the match.

"Go treecko/Go Cranidos." Both trainers called. Roark's Pokémon was a dinosaur looking thing with a skull head. Treecko formed but a few of the many rocks that Onix laid dug into her.

"Treecko get your health back with absorb." Sorrin quickly yelled not waiting for Roark telling him to go. The beam shot but Cranidos was faster and on Roark's command it dodged the beam.

"Head but!" Roark screamed. The Pokémon raced towards treecko and used it head to smash into her. Treecko was blasted back and destroyed a boulder.

"Treecko are you ok?!" Sorrin yelled. Treecko unsteadily got back to its feet and nodded back at its trainer. "Ok treecko use—"

He was cut off by Roark's command. He called an attack named pursuit. It looks like a head but the only difference was that it head now glowed a dull black. It again smashed into treecko.

"Absorb!" Sorrin yelled. It didn't matter how fast Cranidos was, it was too close to dodge. The beam struck and treecko felt the relief of the attack.

"Head butt." Roark yelled. The attack hit. Treecko was bruised and wobbling. It could hardly stand.

"Treecko if you can't battle tell me!" Sorrin yelled. Treecko looked back and it nodded then she returned to her combat stance. "Save me from the stubbornness of this Pokémon." Sorrin muttered. "Now treecko I want you to use quick attack."

Roark smiled. When treecko was at a close range Roark knew what was happening. "Jump!" He yelled. Sorrin had ordered an absorb attack the beam missed. "Now head butt downwards." He yelled pointing towards treecko.

Even if Sorrin had called for a dodge it wouldn't have helped. The attack plowed treecko creating a crater in the field. "I'm sorry treecko." Sorrin said as he recalled his fallen Pokémon. "Ok Piplup knock this guy out!" He yelled as he reassessed Piplup.

Piplup, after fighting an Onix, was pretty confident. "Ok Piplup use growl." Sorrin called first. The attack came and Cranidos couldn't dodge it.

"You want to play that game huh?" Roark said. "Cranidos use leer." The Pokémon's eyes were glowing for a moment and then they receded.

In mid attack Sorrin yelled "Piplup, bubble." The bubbles came out and interrupted Cranidos's attack. "Now Piplup again."

"Jump!" Roark yelled. He knew that his Pokémon were big on attack and low on defense. He didn't see a real need for defense because of his type. The bubble missed. But what Roark didn't realize was that that wasn't his real attack.

"Now towards the air, bubble." Sorrin yelled. The bubbles shot towards the air hitting the air born rock Pokémon.

"Cranidos use head butt." Roark yelled knowing that this was an all or nothing gamble. The descending Pokémon and the ascending bubbles. Cranidos was taking a lot of damage in this fight. The impact happened and again a large explosion and a battlefield full of dust was caused.

"Piplup!" Sorrin yelled worried. Roark called out his Pokémon's name. The dust began to clear. Two shapes emerged. One had a blue shield around it. The other was larger and definitely wavering. When the dust cleared completely both Pokémon were standing and Piplup had the blue surrounding it.

It looked like an ocean with hurricanes and waves all over its body. A realization hit Sorrin. "That's torrent." He said. He bolted into action. "Piplup use bubble." Sorrin yelled.

You could tell torrent was working because the bubbles were faster and more powerful. They hit the target dead on. Cranidos fell but almost instantly got back up.

"Cranidos use head butt. Finish this up." Roark said. Cranidos began charging.

"Piplup," Sorrin waited for a moment and then finished his command. "Spin around." Cranidos charged right past Piplup missing him by an inch. "Now use bubble." The unsuspecting Pokémon was hit and fell down. This time for the count.

"Cranidos is unable to battle Piplup wins. Since all of the gym leaders Pokémon have fainted the winner is Sorrin from Sandgem town." The referee announced. Sorrin looked shocked.

"I won." He said. "I won!" He said louder. He fist pumped the air and then ran over to his Pokémon. The torrent wore off and Piplup was ok to hold. He picked him up and tossed him in the air. He kissed Piplup on the head before turning to the gym leader Piplup still in his arms.

"You did very well, and by the rules of the sinnoh league I present you with this badge." HE handed Sorrin a badge. It looked like a brown poke ball. But it wasn't completely round. At the bottom it had straight lines ant the symbol in the middle looked like a brown stop sign.

"Thank you." Sorrin stammered.

"Now the best thing you can do is get your Pokémon to the Pokémon cent as soon as possible." He explained before leaving the arena.

Sorrin stood there for a moment before recalling Piplup and leaving the field himself. Never once in the whole time, between leaving the battlefield and getting to the Pokémon center, did Sorrin take his eyes off of his gym badge.

**Sorrin**

**Piplup (male); pound, growl, bubble, water sport. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); Pound, leer, absorb, quick attack. Ability overgrow**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn; Horn attack, stomp, fury attack. Ability lightning rod**

**Onix (male); mud sport, tackle, rock throw, rock tomb. Ability rock head**

**Sarah**

**Tepig; Tackle, tail whip, ember. Ability blaze**


	9. to Floaroma

**Sinnohs newest trainer**

**Im back. did you like the last chapter? Did you hate it? Do you like me? Do you hate me? If any of those speak to you then you should tell me in a review.**

To Floaroma:

After Sorrin's big win at the Oreburgh gym everyone went to a restaurant. Sorrin and Cassidy of course had their Pokémon still at the Pokémon center. They all discussed future plans.

"So the next gym would be the Eterna city gym." Cassidy explained before shoving her face full of food.

The only one missing from the group was Sarah because she had an important phone call to make. Sorrin though for a moment while looking at the map Robby brought out. "Well I guess that you will be taking the bicycle road." He said. "And after that I guess you would have to take it again to get back to Hearthome."

Robby beamed "Yes I am so excited I love bicycling." He filled his mouth with the last bit of food from his plate.

Thomas spoke up "Since we are heading in the same direction we could all travel together." He put his hand to his chin. "I have no other plans. Unless Sarah has any then it will be settled."

Cassidy practically jumped for joy. "Since that's all settled we should talk about how long we want to take." She did something of a wink at Sorrin. "I mean if Sorrin and I are competing in a gym battle we should catch some Pokémon with type advantages."

Thomas scratched his chin. "I thought you had Pidgey and Hawlucha." There are two type advantages there since the gym leader uses bug types I think. Or maybe grass." He shook his head. "Either way you have advantages it's just Sorrin that I'm worried about."

Sorrin waved his hands. "Hey do you doubt that I can win!" he looked accusingly.

"I don't think you can." Said a voice from behind them. "That's why I was thinking of a detour." The group turned to see that Sarah had arrived. "I have some relatives visiting from Unova."

Sorrin looked at her nonchalantly. "So."

Sarah looked hurt. "These are the ones that gave me Tepig. And they are only visiting Floaroma town. I feel I should thank them in person for their generosity."

Sorrin looked back at the map. "Floaroma town is out of our way Sarah." He said.

Sarah leaned over him and pointed at the map. "No. If we go back through Jubilife city and then it's a straight shot. After that we can go straight through eternal forest and boom we are at the city." She added the last part with emphasis.

Thomas spoke up "Sorrin that would give you a chance to train you current Pokémon or get a few new ones."

Cassidy pouted. "Well we could travel with you."

Robby waved his hands "No. I want to get on the road as soon as possible." He spoke practically yelled. "Besides you can't handle bug Pokémon." He taunted.

She glared down at him "I told you that in confidence." She sighed and turned back to the group. "I guess Robby's right. We might see each other again."

Sorrin, Sarah and Thomas were leaving Oreburgh city early in the morning. They left with Cassidy and Robby but soon they split up. With all their Pokémon safely inside their poke balls the group walked at a brisk pace.

They soon came to the cave that they had gotten lost in. Sorrin gulped "Not this again."

Sarah rolled her eyes "I know the way through. I was born here." She trudged right in. Sorrin soon followed. Ant Thomas followed Sorrin.

The group stuck to the main path and no trouble came about them. In about half an hour they found the end of the tunnel. The harsh sunlight stung their eyes. But soon they were adjusted. In front of them lay a long horizon of flat lands and a few hills.

At the edge of the horizon sat the enormous city of Jubilife. It looked like a speck on a canvas now. There were two paths. One led to the left and was a straight shot to Jubilife the other led right and seemed to take a detour.

Sorrin spoke up "when we were coming this way we took this path so we might as well again." He started to walk down the left path.

Sarah looked towards the right path. "Well this way leads to a beautiful lake and I bet that you could catch a Pokémon." Sorrin froze. He spun around and walked back to the other path.

Thomas laughed "I guess you got his attention."

After about fifteen minutes of walking the group came upon the lake that Sarah talked about. There were a few people around. Some of them Sorrin knew from the tournament others were complete strangers.

Sarah was approached by a girl who looked about a year older than her. "Hey do you want to battle?"

Sarah looked dumbstruck. "Sure why not." She said. Then the two girls ran off to do their battle. Thomas was next approached, and with the same offer.

Sorrin sat at the shore for a while. "Why won't anyone want to battle me?" He thought. "I'm the one with the gym badge."

He spotted a group of boys who were talking. The group was walking around like they owned the place. They startled Pokémon and people. When they got to Sorrin the oldest one called him a good for nothing trainer.

Sorrin whipped around to stare at this punk. "Hey I bet you can't beat me."

The kid looked at him. "I have 200 poke dollars that Sais I can beat you." He pulled out his money just to wave it in his face.

Sorrin was fuming "Well what have you done that's so great?" Sorrin spat at the kid.

The kid's gang gave him moral support. "I beat the Oreburgh gym. What have you done?"

Sorrin smiled. "Good I thought that this kid was a big deal." He inwardly thought.

"I also beat that gym as well as winning a tournament. All within my first week of being a trainer." Sorrin said getting in the kids face.

"You want to settle this?" He quietly said.

"Ya I sure do." Sorrin replied just as calmly.

"Right here. Get this looser machop." The kid yelled. Sorrin backed up and released his Pokémon.

"Go Piplup." He yelled and both Pokémon were in a stair down. Piplup herd what happened from his poke ball. He was ready to back up his trainer. "Piplup start thinks off with pound." Sorrin yelled. Piplup didn't obey. It used a different attack. The attack was Piplup's beak glowing and then a quick struck with the glowing beak.

"Good job in learning peck Piplup." Sorrin yelled encouragingly. Machop took serious damage. It was low to one knee. Sorrin doubted that this kid actually beat Roark.

The kid was angry. Luckily he got it under control with moral support from his friends. "Hey machop, Lets teach this kid a lesson in respect. Use karate chop." The hand of the grey Pokémon came down on Piplup. Piplup looked mildly hurt.

"Piplup get away and use bubble." Sorrin yelled. Piplup jumped back and started to launch the bubbles.

"Machop use another karate chop." The kid yelled. Machop ran forward covering its eyes with its hands.

Sorrin realized that he did this before. It was his first battle against treecko. "Keep it up Piplup." The fighting Pokémon kept trudging on. When it was close enough to launch its attack Sorrin called a different move. "Peck."

Piplup's peck hit machop's midsection and machop's attack hit Piplup on the head. Machop stumbled back and fell down. The kid's crowd quieted down. The boy scrunched up his face.

"Machop return." He said as he recalled machop to its poke ball. "Now are you ready for the big leagues? Go ditto!" He yelled as a blob Pokémon emerged.

Sorrin looked dumbfounded. He pulled out his pokedex and looked at the entry. DITTO: IT HAS THE ABILITY TO RECONSTITUTE ITS ENIRE CELLULAR STRUCTURE TO TRANSFORM INTO WHATEVER IT SEES.

"So that's a ditto." Sorrin whispered. "All right Piplup kick thing off with bubble." The bubbles came out and hit the pink squishy Pokémon.

The boy laughed. "Ditto use transform." The foes ditto transformed into Piplup. And then it just sat their.

"Ok then Piplup use peck." Sorrin yelled seeing that this will probably be another easy match. The peck attack hit.

"Counter attack with you peck." The kid yelled. Sorrin's Piplup was also hit. "Peck again." He yelled getting really excited.

The next few minutes were a match of pecking. Finally Sorrin's Piplup fell back. The kid's gang went crazy.

"Good job Piplup take a nice long rest. Go treecko!" Sorrin yelled. Treecko appeared standing high and tall. "Absorb." Sorrin yelled. The beam shot out and ditto was hit.

It transformed back into its original form and fell over. It had fainted. Sorrin whooped. The kids gang made a few more name calls before they left his company.

"Hey Sorrin good battle." Sarah said to him. "I lost mine."

Thomas was just walking up when he said "I won mine how about you guys."

Sorrin spoke up. "I won mine and Sarah lost hers." He looked at the sun in the sky. "Let's head to the city and continue tomorrow.

The group continued on the next day. The first thing they came to was a cave but passed by that with no problem. They were in and out in five minutes. The next thing was what looked like a Forrest. Though it wasn't a real Forrest it still had plenty of trees and tall grass.

It took them most of the day to get through. At around noon the group stopped to have lunch. Sorrin finished early and watched his television.

It was a slow news day so he changed the channel. Up came what looked to be gym battle highlights of the week. Sorrin watched. First was in an electric gym. Two Raichu were facing off. They both used volt tackle and collided.

Next was on an ice battlefield. A Glalie was facing off against a Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan used a fire punch.

After that was a gym that looked like it was on a construction site. A Metang faced off against Machamp. The Machamp had grabbed it and was holding it down.

Then there was a gym that was dark. A fire type stood alone in the middle of the field. IT blew fire seemingly randomly.

After that was a pool of water with a lot of floatation devises. There was a serpent in the water and it was blasting one of the flotation devises into the air. On it was a Roselia.

After that a Lucario facing another Lucario. They were fighting close range with swift punches and kicks.

Then there was a grassy battlefield. A bellsprout stood against a barrage of pins from a Skorupi.

After that Sorrin was overjoyed. It was him and Piplup facing off against Cranidos. The part where Cranidos was plummeting towards Piplup and Piplup was throwing up bubbles.

"Hey guys look." He yelled and turned the TV so his friends could see. "I'm on television."

"No your not." Sarah said. Sorrin looked to find that the show had ended and they missed his scene.

Now they were finally at Floaroma town. They didn't need to stop at the Pokémon center because nobody battled that day.

"So where is everyone going?" Thomas asked.

Sarah answered first "I want to see my relatives as soon as possible. So I will be at their apartment."

Sorrin then answered. "I think I want to walk around and see some sights. What about you?"

"I think that I wall go to the indoor arena and train with Onix. Meet at the Pokémon center at six?" Thomas said.

"Sure." Sorrin and Sarah both replied before running off. Thomas shook his head and walked towards the arenas.

Sorrin started off by walking to the flower patch. He let out his Pokémon so they could enjoy it too. It was about fifteen minutes down the road before he ran into someone.

"Sorry." Sorrin said. It was a girl.

"It's all right. Hey didn't I see you on television." She asked.

Sorrin smiled so widely. "Yes you did. I was on the gym battle highlights of the week."

She nodded. "So you're taking the gym challenge?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I'm also taking the contest challenge." He said puffing out his chest. HE was obviously trying to impress this girl.

She nodded. "So how many Pokémon do you have right now?" She asked him.

Sorrin though about the odd question and replied "Currently I have two."

Her face immediately brightened up. "Well if you don't mind would you like to catch some more?"

Sorrin was dumbfounded "Of course, but I'm selective about the Pokémon I catch."

"Well see my family owns a plot of land near here." She started "Its fairly nice place lots of flowers. My dad makes a living with his combee. You see he collects their honey and sells it. Honey can either be eaten or used to attract certain wild Pokémon." She was explaining and Sorrin was listening furiously. "So after a while some Pokémon started to show up at our house. Most of them we send away because they will just get in the way. There are a few though that we keep. On Heracross and multiple Aipom."

"That sounds amazing!" Sorrin complimented. "If you have so much honey then wont lots of Pokémon appear?"

"Yes lots do appear." She started again "And since with so many they really dip into our reserves of honey. So every once in a while I take a trainer or two to go catch some of these Pokémon."

Sorrin was excited "SO you want me to catch one?" HE asked

She looked at him with a sort of puppy dog eyes "IF you wouldn't mind."

"I accept." He said. Sorrin quickly checked his belt for spare poke balls and in finding a few he ran to follow the girl.

They arrived at the land after a few minutes. To the north Sorrin could see multiple combees and a large mound of honey equipment. To the east was a house. All around him was flowers. Approaching was a man with a bald head.

"Hello you must be here to catch some Pokémon?" HE asked Sorrin.

"Yes I am." Sorrin said proudly.

The man smiled and said "Follow me." He led Sorrin to the house and on the other side was a large tree.

"Wow." Sorrin gasped. At the base of the tree was a Heracross. All over the branches were the white and purple Pokémon known as Aipom. They were playing running or just hanging from the hand on their tails.

The man spoke up again "You can catch Aipom. The Heracross is our protector and we owe our lives to it. I would never sleep well if Heracross was gone."

Sorrin nodded in understanding. He looked over the Pokémon until he found a little sad looking Aipom at the foot of the tree. It was sitting there with its head in its tail hand. "What's wrong with that one?"

The mans smile turned to hate. "That Aipom was abandoned."

Sorrin was confused by that term. "I don't understand."

The girl spoke up. "See a trainer owned that Pokémon. But for any reason he let it into the wild. The main reason is that the trainer thinks the Pokémon is week and leaves it. Another less likely reason is that the trainer thinks that the Pokémon would be better off in the wild. But as you see lots of the Pokémon are outsiders and have trouble fitting in and being accepted into a pack."

The man spoke up now. "This one only just earned enough respect for the regular beatings to stop."

Sorrin felt great pity for this Pokémon. HE also felt great contempt for its former trainer. "Ill takes it." Sorrin said. He stepped forward. "Aipom at the bottom of the tree!" He yelled "I challenge you to a battle!"

The Aipom looked up and then a huge smile appeared on its face. It rushed forward and took a battle stance.

"Go Piplup." Sorrin tossed his poke ball and Piplup appeared. It saw its opponent and almost laughed. "Piplup start off with bubble." The bubbles shot out and Aipom was hurt.

Aipom retaliated with running forward and hitting Piplup with a scratch. "Piplup retaliate with peck!" The peck hit its mark.

Then a strange attack happened. The fist on its tail glowed yellow and cackled with electricity. The fist then smashed into Piplup who flew back.

Sorrin cringed "Piplup that's thunder punch. You can't get hit by another one of those. I want you to return." Sorrin said before returning Piplup to its poke ball. "Go treecko!" Sorrin yelled.

The two tree Pokémon faced off. "Treecko quick attack." Treecko moved with blinding speed and hit Aipom with a tackle. By this point the other Aipom were interested and were watching.

The Aipom Sorrin was facing swung its fist with another nasty trick. Instead of lightning it was fire. "Move!" Sorrin yelled a little too late. The attack skimmed treecko and she was left wit a burn.

"That's fire punch." Sorrin mumbled while balling his fists. Then he relaxed and looked up with a smile. "And now I want to catch it even more. Treecko use absorb." The beam shot out and Aipom was hit. Treecko had some of her health restored.

The Aipom used a shadow claw attack. IT slashed treecko right across the stomach. Treecko looked pained and tired. Sorrin was about to recall her when he noticed that Aipom also looked that way.

"Treecko use quick attack." Treeckos quick attack landed and Aipom was forced back. Aipom retaliated with a fire punch. To witch Sorrin dodges with quick attack.

"Treecko use absorb." The beam hit and Aipom fell to one knee. "All right your mine!" Sorrin yelled while throwing the poke ball.

Aipom was sucked inside. It shook once. Sorrin stood there with a grin of determination. Twice. He lost his grin and in its place a scowl appeared. Three times. Sorrin looked worried. A click could be heard.

Treecko looked up and practically danced. "Its mine." Sorrin whispered. HE ran over and held up the ball "I caught an Aipom." Treecko climbed onto Sorrin's shoulder and looked at the poke ball with him.

When the group split up Sarah went north east to where she thought the apartment was at. It turns out she was wrong and she had to go all the way to the south east part of town.

She walked into the building. To her right were multiple buttons each labeled with a number. She looked for the one that she though that her relatives were in. She found the number and pressed the button.

She waited for a voice to come. In a few moments it did. "Hello?" It asked.

Sarah was bursting with excitement. "Hello. Auntie?"

"Oh is that my little Sarah?"

"Yes it is."

"Hold on I will buzz you up. Take the elevator to the third floor and I'm in room b-20" She said. Almost immediately after a buzzer went off and Sarah could open the inside door.

The elevator was close to the entrance so she didn't have walk far. She walked in and pressed the third floor button. Up she went. When the elevator opened she walked out and followed the hall until she came across a door with a sign that said B-20.

She raised he hand and lightly knocked on the door. In a few seconds the door opened and a woman busted out giving Sarah a hug.

"Hello Sarah." The lady said.

Sarah hugged her back "Hello aunt Emma."

"Come in, come in." Emma said leading Sarah into her apartment. The place was nice a big bay window at the far end and right before that was a dining room. To the left of the dining room was a kitchen. To the right were two doors. Sarah assumed that they were bedrooms. To Sarah's immediate right was another door which was probably the bathroom.

"This is a nice place." Sarah complimented.

"Thank you although it's only temporary." She said with a slight distaste.

Sarah took a seat at on a chair and began talking. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm working." She answered. "Would you like something to eat?"

Sarah shook her head. "No I'm fine thank you. I don't think that I have ever been told what you do for a living."

Emma began talking. "Well you see I'm a Pokémon migration specialist. That means that I have a say in which Pokémon are allowed to move between regions." She paused. "Right now I'm working to get some mid level Pokémon to migrate to sinnoh. As you know Unova doesn't like migrating." Sarah nodded. "In the last few years more and more Unova Pokémon have been allowed to go to kalos. Now I'm starting to integrate some into sinnoh."

Sarah interrupted. "So what kind of Pokémon were you planning to migrate?"

"Well," Emma started again "I was thinking of putting some Pansage, Panpour and pansear here. If they manage to survive without hurting the ecosystem then I will move to other places. I was planning to start integrating in a few days. Actually I hopped that you would visit I have a surprise for you."

Sarah shook her head "No you have already given me enough I would feel bad taking anything else."

Emma frowned "Well this isn't for you this is for work but if you want to be like that." She turned her back to Sarah in a playful manner.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Sarah apologized.

Emma turned around and rustled the girls' hair. "Well I was told that I need a trainer here who would sponsor the Unova starter Pokémon. I wanted you to do that. All I need you to do is take all the Unova starters and some wild Pokémon used to them. You also have to compete in small tournaments and will have to give interviews."

Sarah was shocked "Of course ill do it. I would be happy to." She gave her aunt a big hug.

"All right what I need is you to take these Pokémon." She handed Sarah two poke balls. "This one is Snivy the grass type and the other is Oshawott the water type."

Sarah looked in awe at the two poke balls in her hands. "Wow this is so special. Thank you." She was about to put the poke balls away but her aunt stopped her.

"Why don't you let them out so you can get to know them?" Sarah nodded and tossed the red and white balls into the air. Out came the two Pokémon.

Snivy looked like a snake with legs. Oshawott looked sort of like Piplup but more white and with a shell on its stomach.

They both looked up at Sarah. "Hello guys I'm your new trainer." Sarah said eagerly. The Pokémon looked surprised. That surprise faded quickly and smiles emerged. They yelped their own names in happiness.

Sarah spent the rest of the evening petting Snivy and holding Oshawott. She and Emma talked for hours and ate small foods. Sarah thought that it was a pleasant evening.

Thomas made it to the arenas with no problem. He quickly rented a room. Walking away he also though about how low his money was getting. But he shrugged it of for now. The room was just what he wanted.

It was a dirt floor. First he sent out Rhyhorn. "Hey buddy?" Thomas addressed Rhyhorn. "I'm pulling out Onix so don't attack him. I realty want to train so I want you to be friends."

He took a deep breath before throwing the poke ball towards the other end of the field. Out came Onix. It was huge. Thomas took a deep breath. Onix was staring at him expectantly.

"Onix." Thomas's voice said. "Your going to be my new partner." He tried to thunder his voice but it came out as more as a mouse squeak.

The Onix l stared at him. Then slowly it went closer to Thomas. Thomas did not move. Rhyhorn looked uneasy, it had its horn up and feet prepared to charge.

Onix disregarded it and put its head fight in front of Thomas. Thomas was unsure of this situation. Onix had its head facing him. Thomas just felt right in reaching out. He touched his Pokémon's head. Onix did not move and Thomas relaxed. Thomas started to stroke the large snakes head.

When his hand left the Pokémon's head Onix bolted right up. Thomas smiled "Ok Onix we will be training. Let's give it our all." Onix nodded its head and listened for more instructions.

They trained for a long time. Only until Thomas realized the time. "Man I have to go to the Pokémon center. Return you two." Thomas said before recalling his Pokémon.

Sorrin was already there. "Hello." His voice spoke.

"Hey Sorrin. How did your day go?" Thomas asked.

Sorrin had an infectious smile. Right now he was grinning ear to ear. "I caught a new Pokémon." He said.

Thomas smiled back at Sorrin. "That's amazing." He gave Sorrin a little hug.

Sorrin held up the poke ball. "Yup it's an Aipom. She was getting healed while I looked around."

"Oh so it's a she?" Thomas inquired.

Sorrin would not stop smiling. "Yes it's a she. How was your day?" Sorrin asked.

Thomas thought of a way to organize his thoughts. "Well Onix does listen to me very well. He is such a lovable Pokémon." Thomas was smiling and seemed to daze off. He shook his head and continued to speak. "We trained very well. Anyways, let's wait for Sarah and decide what we should do."

On cue Sarah walked around the corner and noticed the boys. "Hello. What's up?"

Sorrin and Thomas looked at each other. "Let's talk about our day over a meal." Thomas suggested.

Sorrin bolted up. "I saw a place while wandering around."

Sarah shrugged "All right lets go."

**Longest chapter yet. I tried to do what they each did when they split up. But I don't think I did it that well. Anyways thanks two my two reviewers and I hope many more will come.**

**Sorrin**

**Piplup (male); growl, bubble, water sport, peck. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); Pound, leer, absorb, quick attack. Ability overgrow**

**Aipom (Female); Scratch, Shadow claw, Thunder punch, Fire punch. Ability** **skill length**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn; Horn attack, Stomp, Furry attack. Ability lightning rod**

**Onix (Male); Tackle, mud sport, Rock throw, Rock tomb. Ability** **Rock head**

**Sarah**

**Tepig; Tackle, Tail whip, Ember. Ability blaze**

**Oshawott; Tackle, tail whip, Water gun. Ability torrent**

**Snivy; Tackle, leer, Vine whip. Ability overgrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Sorry for the late update this was finals week and I have been pr occupied. Anyways I hope you like this. If you read this please review. Anyways I hope you like this.**

On the road:

The trio spent the night at the Pokémon center. After seeing Aipom Sarah practically melted. She called her adorable and Aipom barely managed to escape her grasp of perfume and ribbons.

The trainers were now on the road again. First they started to travel east. For about fifteen minutes they traveled. It was a good well kept road. There was no tall grass.

Aipom sat on Sorrin's shoulder. She made sure to sit farther away from Sarah. Treecko was running around. Piplup was in its trainers arms. All in all it was an adorable seen.

Sarah had all of her Pokémon out too. Snivy was on her head digging into her hair. Oshawott was like Piplup and in its trainer's arms. Tepig was at Sarah's feet. The Pokémon was walking nicely along the trail.

Thomas did not have his Pokémon out. He said that other people might not feel so safe with an Onix on the road. But even though he did not have a Pokémon he still talked. "So Sarah."

She took her gaze off of the road in front of them and looked at Thomas. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Well I don't think that I know what gender your Pokémon are."

Sarah looked perplexed. "You know what. I don't know that either."

Tomas almost fell on the road. "Well Sorrin why don't you use that pokedex and check for her?"

Sorrin at the time had been playing with Aipom. He was tossing stones that Aipom could catch. Thomas brought him back to the conversation. "What. Oh yes I can check their gender." Sorrin held out his pokedex scanning each one before moving to the next. After the last one he announced. "All of them are boys."

Sarah smiled politely. "Thank you Sorrin." She went back to focusing on the road.

Piplup was struggling to get free. So Sorrin let him down and allowed him to follow treecko.

"Hey Sorrin." Thomas said.

Sorrin looked over. "Yes?"

Thomas pulled out a poke ball. "Could you check the gender of my Pokémon?"

Sorrin looked confused. "I thought that you would know your Pokémon gender."

Thomas picked up Sorrin's habit and started to scratch the back of his head. "I never got Rhyhorns gender."

Sorrin pulled out his pokedex again and held it over the poke ball. "What a coincidence." Sorrin said. "It's also a boy." He put away his pokedex.

Up ahead Sorrin saw treecko and Piplup. They were standing at a crossroad. One path led east the other lead north. Sorrin instinctively pulled out his map. "Well north would take us to Eterna."

Thomas began walking that way. "Well north it is." Sarah soon followed him.

They walked in piece for about half an hour. The group only passed the occasional trainer or couple. None of which they talked to.

Finally they came across a woman who stopped them. "Excuse me." She said.

Thomas was the first to say anything. "Yes?"

She looked like she was at a loss of words. "Well I was just wondering…" That was all she got before trailing off into mumbles.

Sarah laughed a little. "It ok." She walked over to her. "Say what you have to say."

She calmed down a little bit. The next words came out as kind of a yell. "I WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE ONE OF YOU PLEASE."

Sorrin looked at her and said "I'm your man."

Sarah glared at him. "No. This time imp going to battle." She forced him to give up. He sagged his shoulders. "How many Pokémon do you want to battle with?"

The woman thought for a moment and then answered. "How about a three on three?"

Sarah smiled devilishly. "Fine with me."

The group walked a little bit to find a good battlefield. What they got was a long grassy field. The woman started the battle first. "Go whooper!" She called and a small blue Pokémon appeared.

Sarah picked up a Pokémon and yelled "Go Snivy!" The grass snake appeared.

The other woman called a move first. "Whooper use water gun!" a stream of water came from the Pokémon's mouth and was on course with Snivy.

"Snivy dodge and use Vine whip." Sarah yelled. The water avoided Snivy and wines shot out of its body. The vines violently struck Whooper.

The other woman looked so concerned for her Pokémon, Sarah didn't celebrate her hit. The woman seeing that whooper got up called her next move. "Whooper mud shot." A condensed pack of mud formed in whoppers mouth. After a second whooper launched it at Snivy.

Sarah quickly got the hang of this. "Snivy use vine whip to destroy that attack!" Snivy used his attack just in time to intercept the incoming blob. The vines broke through it leaving what remained to helplessly fall on the floor. "Now tackle!" Snivy rushed forward and smacked right into whooper.\

The woman was afraid now. "Whooper are you ok?" Was all she could call out before Sarah continued her attack.

"Finish this up with vine whip!" The vines appeared and smashed the whooper who was still on the ground. Whooper had swirls in its eyes. Thomas called the match.

The woman was almost in tears when she recalled her Pokémon. "You did great. I'm sorry." She looked at the poke ball in her hand. A single tear fell onto it. Then she sucked up her tears and pulled out her next Pokémon. "Go get them Ponyta."

The fire pony and the unevolved form of Rapidash appeared. "Ponyta use ember." The embers were fired out of the Pokémon's main.

Sarah knew that grass was week to fire so she said the first thing she could think of. "Dodge it!" Her cries were for nothing as Snivy could not avoid the attack. Snivy had taken serious damage and a bright red mark appeared on his tail.

The woman feeling excited continued with her attack. "Ponyta use ember again." The embers once again struck Snivy. The red mark on his tail glowed brightly and Snivy cried out in pain.

Thomas shook his head. "That's a burn. Sarah better do something quick."

"Snivy use leer." Was all she could think of. Snivy looked at ponyta then its eyes glowed bright then receded.

"Ponyta use ember." The woman called. However this time Snivy was quick and the aim of ponyta was off.

Sarah brightened up. "Snivy use tackle!" Snivy swiftly charged forward. But something depressing happened. The burn on the tail of Snivy glowed once more. Snivy then collapsed on the grass.

Thomas called the match. Sarah was on the verge of tears. The other woman was smiling and full of confidence. "Go Oshawott." Sarah called out her otter Pokémon.

The woman reacted first. "Ponyta use tackle."

Sarah feeling more excited reacted in kind. "Use water gun." The water jet blasted its way towards ponyta and the fire type was forced back.

Both trainers saw that this was going to be a see saw battle. The pace sped up. "Ember."

"Water gun."

"Tail whip."

"Tackle."

"Tackle."

"Water gun." Sarah looked and saw that the last attack hit hard and ponyta had fainted.

The woman did not act like she had before. She did look depressed but in a way that Sais "I will get you back."

She pulled out the last Pokémon she would use. "Go bedew." The small green Pokémon came out. It had a look of absolute determination.

Sarah looked at the Pokémon. A funny thought appeared in her head. "So I have advantage and them she does."She laughed inwardly.

The woman was giving her Pokémon a pep talk. "We can win this together bedew." She pointed towards Oshawott. "Use Mega drain!"

The attack worked allought like treecko's absorb. This however came out of the stem on Bedew. The attack was also much more powerful. It was larger and it completely enveloped Oshawott.

Sarah was frightened. Her eyes showed he fear well enough. Oshawott had fallen and was not getting up. Thomas was about to call the match when something unexpected happened. Oshawott started to glow. This glow was deep blue and not a bright white.

Sarah looked more hopeful. "That's torrent." She was ecstatic. "Oshawott, Give them your water gun attack." Oshawott smiled. He blasted an enormous amount of water from his mouth. The little bedew was hit directly.

The woman disregarded this completely. "So what if Torrent is active. That only proves your Pokémon's health is low." She looked at her bedew. "Let's give them another Mega drain."

Sarah realized that if this attack hit she was done for. Instinct took over for her. "Oshawott blow it back with water gun!"

The large jet of water came out of the Pokémon's mouth to deflect the mega drain. She plan as you might expect did not work. The water busted through, Bedew was hit but so was Oshawott.

Oshawott lay in the middle of the field. His eyes were replaced with swirls. Sarah recalled him to his poke ball and said some simple words of encouragement.

She pulled out her next poke ball. "Go Tepig!" She yelled. The small fire pig Pokémon materialized in front of her. "All right Tepig lets take down this bedew."

The other woman smiled. "I think that this is you will be defeated. Bedew use growth!"

The opposing bedew grew ever so slightly. If it wasn't for the attack being called no one would have noticed it. For all Sarah knew bedew was doing it all throughout the match. Thomas knew that now absorb would be more powerful. Sarah did not.

"Tepig use ember." Sarah commanded. Little embers came out of the snout of Tepig. Bedew was slow and got hit by the attack.

"Mega drain!" The woman yelled. Like before the beam of green light rushed out. It completely surrounded Tepig. Tepig closed its eyes in pain. Sarah saw that it wasn't going to be an easy match.

"Ember!" Again the embers hit. Bedew was blown back. It didn't look much more hurt than it had after the first attack.

"Bedew use mega drain!" The attack again came out and for the second time the attack hit.

Thomas whispered to Sorrin. "So Sarah will keep hitting with ember and the other woman will be hitting with mega drain." He made a sour face as Bedew got hit with another ember. "Mega drain will restore health to Bedew while dealing damage. So Tepig will deal damage, Bedew will heal itself. The only thing is it can't heal itself to full health, only slightly below it." Sorrin was nodding. "So this will be an intense battle. The only way that I think Sarah can win is if she pulls a new move out of nowhere."

Tepig was just hit with another mega drain. Both Pokémon looked tired but Tepig was especially hurt. Sarah knew that if she did any other attack then she would lose. "Tepig give everything you have into this next attack. Ember!"

The attack hit not any more powerful than it was before. This time something different happened. Right below bedews mouth a bright red mark appeared. It seemed to just stay there.

The other woman was concerned about what it could be. She decided to disregard it for now. "Bedew use mega drain." Now bedew prepared its attack. The red mark glowed fiercely. Bedew was obviously in pain and the attack stopped.

Sorrin began to whisper to Thomas. "Looks like Sarah found her saving move. Bedew was burned as a side effect of ember." He was impressed. Aipom was still on Sorrin's shoulder but looked warily at Sarah. She was still afraid that Sarah might try to dress her up or spray her with perfume.

Sarah had a fire in her eyes. "Tepig use ember!" Tepig also had that same fire and the attack was launched. Bedew was hit hard and it was on the ground struggling to get up. "Now finish it up with—"

"WAIT!" The woman screamed. She ran to her Pokémon and returned it to her poke ball. "I Give up you win." Those were her last words before storming off. She had tears in her eyes and whenever she took a step one fell to the ground leaving a small wet spot on the grass.

Sarah took one step towards her but Thomas put a hand on her shoulder. "She needs time."

Sarah looked back at him obviously feeling guilty. She had a few tears in her eyes. Sorrin stood back he was holding his elbow and not making eye contact with Sarah.

Sarah and Thomas talked for a while Sorrin heard none of it due to his distance. He was thinking of the girl who he beat at the beginner's tournament. She had cried. Was it just something with loosing for the first time? Then it had hit him. When he lost for the first time he had cried.

Aipom looked worried for Sarah. She sat their and after a while ran off towards the tree line. She returned with a small purple flower. She carried it with her tail hand. Running on all fours she went straight up to Sarah. Aipom handed the flower to Sarah. Sarah immediately made an "awe" sound. Sarah reached to pick up Aipom but Aipom quickly fled.

She ran behind Sorrin hissing at Sarah. The entire group laughed whole heartedly.

The group saw that it was about lunch time stopped for something to eat. Thomas and Sarah prepared the meal while Sorrin sat around the Pokémon. They picked a spot where it was mostly open field but with a large tree and a small pond. The ponds diameter was about twice the length of Sorrin.

Piplup and Oshawott sat in the pond floating around and resting. Thomas had given each of the Pokémon that battled a potion and some healing food. It seemed to have done the trick because they were all fresh and lively.

In the tree Aipom was running around and Treecko was sitting on a branch resting. Tepig stood at the base of the tree looking up. Even though he knew he couldn't climb it Tepig still dearly wished he could.

Rhyhorn slept in the field. Not too far away was Onix who was also sleeping while curled up. It was a very enjoyable sight.

After a little bit Thomas and Sarah brought out the food. Treecko was first to arrive. Soon followed by Aipom and Tepig. After them were the two water Pokémon. Rhyhorn and Onix were the last to arrive because of the lack of motivation for the food.

They all sat on a blanket that Sorrin had set out. The humans had sandwiches and the Pokémon had something like a mix of dog food and México fries. Either way everyone ate happily.

Sarah started the conversation "So, did anyone want to do anything while we were here?"

The two boys frowned "Like what?" They inquired.

"Well," Sarah started "Since Sorrin has his gym battle I was thinking we could train here for a while. If you don't have a type advantage then you will need lots of training."

Sorrin snorted "Hey if you have forgotten Piplup does know peck, Treecko can use her speed and Aipom Knows fire punch." He said defensively.

Sarah held up her hands in surrender "Hey don't need to get grumpy. I was just saying that because it is a grass type gym and Piplup is week to grass, Aipom doesn't have any resistance to grass and Treecko is week to bug and poison which are common with grass types."

Sorrin looked high at the sky and then down at his Pokémon. "If my Pokémon can pull this off then I believe in them."

**That was intense for me. Please review. I would like to see some good feedback. Even back feedback would be welcome. Thank you two the two reviewers for what they said. I tried to fix it and I hope you like it.**

**Sorrin**

**Piplup (male); growl, bubble, water sport, peck. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); Pound, leer, absorb, quick attack. Ability overgrow**

**Aipom (Female); Scratch, Shadow claw, Thunder punch, Fire punch. Ability** **skill length**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn(male); Horn attack, Stomp, Furry attack. Ability lightning rod**

**Onix (Male); Tackle, mud sport, Rock throw, Rock tomb. Ability** **Rock head**

**Sarah**

**Tepig(male); Tackle, Tail whip, Ember. Ability blaze**

**Oshawott(Male); Tackle, tail whip, Water gun. Ability torrent**

**Snivy(male); Tackle, leer, Vine whip. Ability overgrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinnoh's newest trainer**

**Sorry about this late update. I have spent lots of time studying for midterms. I hope you understand. But now that they are all over, I'm going straight back to writing. I hope you enjoy and review.**

Separation:

The group set out again after their short lunch break. Every Pokémon was safely secure inside their poke balls. The sun was still high in the sky but with a few clouds it was great traveling weather.

Soon they came to a break in the road. To the right was a grassy path with many bushes and thorns. It seemed to slope downwards and zigzags slightly. There were a few people and houses on that trail.

To the left the group could see a rocky dirt path with only a little grass on it. It went upwards. Down the path the group saw a few mountain climbers, and some fighting type trainers.

Sarah spoke up first "So I think that the right path is the way to go." She began walking that way. She was however stopped by Sorrin's next comment.

"I don't think that that way would be the best choice."

Sarah turned on the spot and crossed her arms. "And why is that?" She asked with an angry tone. She was slightly tapping her foot.

Sorrin gave her a look of exasperation. "If we go the other way and it's the wrong route then we can climb down. If we go that way and it's the wrong route then we would have to either turn back or climb upwards. Either way I also think that this way would be best to avoid avalanches."

Now it was Sarah's turn to give Sorrin a look of exasperation. "Avalanches?"

"Yes Avalanches." He thought about that he said then realized that it was the wrong word. "Actually I mean rock slides."

Sarah smiled sweetly. "There you go." She again turned back to the trail. "I don't think that they would build house if there were going to be rock slides."

Sorrin held up his nose and turned to the trail on the left. Thomas stood their flabbergasted. Who should he follow? Thomas looked both ways and then walked at a brisk pace as to catch up to the person he decided to follow.

"Hey." Sorrin protested. "Why won't you follow me?" He looked down at Thomas accusingly.

Thomas looked up. "Hey I thought that this path was well shaded. If you get lost climb down and we will accept you." He said putting a hand over his hard and making a loving face. Sorrin knew that this was mockery and would have none of it. He followed the path at a faster pace.

Sorrin watched the two from above. Most of the people on his trail were looking for battles. He only agreed to one on one battles. The first person who came up to him was an old man. He was nice and was very flexible about battling.

They had decided, after a few minutes of talking that the battle would happen right here on this trail. The old man sent out a Pokémon that Sorrin easily recognized. It was a shinx. The little electric cat.

Sorrin decided to send out the Pokémon that he hasn't battled with yet. Aipom appeared on the path excited.

The old man made the first move "Shinx use tackle." He cried. The little Pokémon ran at Aipom with intent to hurt.

Sorrin had a counter already in mind. "Aipom blow it back with fire punch." Sorrin yelled excited. The Fist on Aipom tail burst into flames. Aipom spun its body around and smashed its tail into the oncoming Shinx. The little Pokémon was blown back to its trainer.

Worry welled inside the mans eyes. "Shinx are you all right?" She Shinx lay motionless for a few moment then the old man spoke again. "All right then my Pokémon is knocked out you win. He recalled Shinx to its poke ball. I have to say that you are impressive. Even though I just got this Pokémon I am an expert."

Sorrin was astounded. "You're an expert?" He asked while also recalling Aipom.

The old man scratched his chin and tried to decide if he had enough time to tell this boy about his life. He shrugged and figured it would be a nice story to tell. "Yes I am. You see, I competed in a few leagues. The first Pokémon league I competed in was the kanto regions. I got into the top sixty four. The next league I participated in was the kalos league. I loved it and I got the runner up spot in the league. The most recent region I competed in was the johto region and I lost in the qualification round. Although I did lose to the trainer who won the competition."

Sorrin was amazed by his story. "And I assume that you're competing in the Sinnoh league. And I also assume that Shinx is your only Pokémon. And can I also assume that you have lots of Pokémon." Sorrin said with growing excitement.

The man laughed and gave a simple answer. "Yes. Yes to all of those things." He paused. "But I bet you want to know what Pokémon I have?" He waited for Sorrin's approving nod. "Well I have a Charizard, Butterfee, Primeape, Snorlax, Poliwrath, Weepingbell, Combee, Garchomp, Agron, Pyroar, Gyarados, Gogoat, Onix, Gengar, Alakasam, Seeking, Flareaon and a Roserade. Those all and Shinx here.

Sorrin was astounded. This man he just beat had all of these Pokémon. "Any one of these Pokémon could beet my whole team." Sorrin thought. Like anyone Sorrin did not recognize some of the Pokémon mentioned but a few stood out. He really fixated on Charizard, Garchomp and Gyarados.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice that the old man had left. When he did finally notice it he looked around frantically. After seeing that he had thoroughly disappeared Sorrin shrugged and kept on walking.

It wasn't too far down the path that a second trainer challenged him. "Let's go starly!" The girl called as the little bird appeared.

Sorrin smiled. "Go Aipom!" He yelled releasing his monkey Pokémon. "Aipom get in close and use scratch!" The little monkey followed directions to the letter. It ran forward and prepared its tail hand for a simple scratch attack.

The other trainer just smirked. She looked forward with a fierce stare that made Sorrin feel nervous. "Dodge it with quick attack!" She yelled.

Just as Aipom attack was about to hit starly just disappeared. Sorrin could follow its movements like a baseball. When the attack was done starly was far away. "Now use wing attack!" The girl yelled.

Starly turned to Aipom and flew at it. The wing of the little bird Pokémon glowed a dull white. When it was about to hit Aipom Sorrin called his counter. "Dodge it Aipom and use Shadow claw."

Aipom jumped high avoiding the low sweeping attack. Then Aipom turned and swung its tail hand at the still low flying starly. This time Aipom fist was covered in a dark cloak.

The girl smirked. "Take it." Was all she yelled. The attack passed right through the bird Pokémon. Sorrin was dumbfounded. He then realized that ghost type attack don't work on normal type Pokémon. Starly was a normal type Pokémon and was immune to the attack.

The girl raised he fist and screamed her next command. "Starly hit it with wing attack!" The close range starly plowed right into Aipom. Its wing carried the little purple Pokémon several feet before throwing towards Sorrin.

Sorrin cringed. He watched as Aipom warily got to its feet. He knew he needed to come up with a plan to beet this pesky flying type. He thought for a moment. He looked at his opponent. She was still Smiling and starly was flying at eye level.

Sorrin looked at Aipom again. He knelt down to its level. "Hey Aipom?" He asked his little Pokémon.

The monkey looked at him. It had a scrape on its cheek and a few bruises on its body. The little monkey looked exhausted. "Listen if you cant go on tell me."

Aipom looked at Sorrin for a bit. Then returned its gaze to starly. The look on starly said "Come on get up. Let me beet you down a few more times." Aipom was abandoned because she wasn't strong enough for her trainer. She lost so many fights that the trainer decided that it was better off in the wild.

Aipom looked more determined. It wasn't going to be abandoned again. It would not be defeated by a little Starly. It looked back at Sorrin and smiled. Then it went into a grim face and took a battle stance.

Sorrin laughed. "Well Aipom seems determined to fight until the very end. I will get things started. Aipom run in with scratch!" Sorrin yelled. Again the little monkey followed her commanders orders.

The girl almost laughed. "All right starly dodge with quick attack." She commanded with ease.

For the second time the scratch attack missed and starly was away. The girl made her second command. "Starly now use wing attack!" She again raised he fist into the air for the added emphasis of the attack.

Sorrin was unflinching. When starly was almost within striking distance Sorrin made his move. "Aipom thunder punch starly into the ground." The girl realized that she had walked into a trap. She also realized that Sorrin had adjusted his battle style while he was doing the same thing.

The punch came as a super effective hit and starly was on the ground. It was dazed and venerable. "Starly you have to get up!" She cried with a look of terror in her eyes.

Sorrin was grinning ear to ear. "Hit it back to its trainer with another thunder punch." This was the last move of the match. The attack came and starly was launched right into its trainers arms.

The trainer looked heart broken. She returned the Pokémon to its poke ball and had her head held down low. Then she looked up with a forced smile. "That was fun." She put the poke ball into her pocket. "I look forward to another battle with you."

With that the girl took off running. Sorrin felt concerned. He also realized that that girl was a new trainer. She had an excuse to cry. Sorrin shrugged. He continued on his way.

Now he could no longer see his friends on the path below him. Little did he care. Aipom walked along with Sorrin. It occasionally jumped out of the way to pick up a berry or fruit.

The next person Sorrin came to was young man that looked about twenty. He stopped Sorrin. "Excuse me." He said politely.

Sorrin looked at him with a fake look of confusion. "Yes?"

The man began to talk. Sorrin was already pulling out a poke ball. "Well I would like to battle you. If you are a trainer."

Sorrin having a poke ball out replied. "Yes I am. We will battle one on one."

The man smirked at his accepted request. "All right let the battle begin. Go Eevee!" A little brown Pokémon appeared. It looked to be a hybrid of a dog and a cat. Sorrin pulled out his pokedex to check it out.

**Eevee: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.**

Sorrin pulled his head up from his pokedex. "SO this is an Eevee." He thought. Sorrin through the poke ball that was in his hand.

"Let's go treecko!" He yelled. The little wood gecko Pokémon appeared. "Treecko lets kick things off with quick attack!"

The little green Pokémon took off at a blinding speed. The other trainer just smiled. It was a sort of hidden smile. The smile said "I have tons of tricks up my sleeve."

Right before the attack hit the other trainer called his attack. "Eevee use sand attack. Then quick attack!" It worked wonders. The Eevee sent a cloud of dust at treecko. Then when it took off for quick attack treecko missed her attack. Eevee then harshly hit its side.

Sorrin flinched. "Treecko use leer." He called out.

The other trainer started laughing. "Hey there's sand in treecko's eyes, Leer is impossible to use." He then raised his fist. "Now Eevee use bite!"

The attack came down n treecko's tail. The fangs of the little Pokémon sank into the green skin of the gecko Pokémon. Then Eevee twisted its body and launched treecko towards the rocks.

Sorrin was shocked. "Treecko!" Was the only word that Sorrin could muster.

The other trainer smiled. "Now Eevee Finish this up with shadow ball." The little Eevee started forming a ball of pure blackness in its mouth. It cackeled with black lightning. After a moment of it forming it was launched at the helpless Pokémon.

The impact was devastating. The resulting explosion caused dust and dirt to fly through the air. Sorrin stood their with one hand covering his eyes and the other clutching the poke ball that treecko calls home.

After about two minutes the dust settled enough to see that treecko had in fact been defeated. Sorrin held up the poke ball and recalled treecko to it. He took a deep breath and walked over to his opponent. His opponent did the same.

They met in the middle of the field. They shook hands and continued on their way. Eevee walking alongside the man. It walked with a sense of pride.

Sorrin continued along the path. He looked down at the other path that his friends had taken. He could hot see them. He figured that this trail would last until supper time. By the look of it he figured that it was about four o'clock.

The trail did seem to be on a downward slope now. It wasn't a big slope. The next person that Sorrin ran into was a boy about his age. This time Sorrin would ask. This will be my last battle. He thought to himself.

He stopped the boy. "Hello, I was wondering if you would like to have a Pokémon battle?"

The boy looked at Sorrin. He pulled out a poke ball. "Actually yes, How about a two on two?"

Sorrin scratched the back of his head. "Actually I only have one healthy Pokémon right now."

The boy looked disappointed for a moment then he brought himself back to a happy smile. "All right that's fine. Let the battle begin."

Both trainers stood about forty feet away from each other. They both called out their Pokémon. "Go Piplup/ Go Bedew."

Both Pokémon appeared and looked at each other fiercely. Both called their move at the same time. "Piplup peck! / bedew growth!"

The little grass Pokémon appeared to grow a little bit. It grew no more than the other bedew Sarah had faced. Piplup had lots of success with its attack. It struck the Pokémon right between the eyes.

The other trainer angrily called out his next move. "Bedew don't sit their and take it, Use absorb." He yelled pointing at Piplup.

The little beam came out of the bud on its head. The beam slightly enveloped Piplup. IT caused lots of damage. The marks were Piplup's peck hit disappeared completely.

Sorrin grunted. "Piplup lets do this. Rapid fire peck!" the tired Piplup ran at Bedew and smashed it in the face with its beak. Then before it could recover another peck hit right in the same spot.

The other boy yelled out "Bedew you have to use another absorb!" He put so much conviction into his words that bedew did listen.

The absorb his about three second before Piplup used peck. So three seconds of health draining attack hit before Piplup could land another peck.

When the little penguin did land his attack the absorb stopped. Both Pokémon jumped back. There they both stood. Tired. Week. Determined. They locked eyes for a while. No trainer dare call a move.

All of the sudden something magical happened. A white light wrapped itself around both Pokémon. Both trainers stood their confused. The light was bright. Sorrin had to put one hand over his face.

After a few seconds the shapes in the light began to change. Piplup became bigger. Larger in the stomach area. The flippers became wider. It was about half the size of Sorrin.

The changes in Bedew were also great. The bud on its head grew large and seamed to unravel and split apart. It moved off to the sides. Then its stubby legs grew longer in size. The face seamed to become less rounded. It split in the middle and two rounded shapes appeared.

Then at the same time both lights burst revealing two different Pokémon. "Piplup?" Sorrin slowly questioned. The new bigger penguin turned around.

It looked at Sorrin for a moment and then yelled. "Prinplup!"

Sorrin was shocked. His Pokémon had just evolved. His new Prinplup stood before him. He also realized that his opponents Pokémon had also evolved. Now it was no longer Piplup versus Bedew. Now it was Prinplup versus Roselia.

Roselia had flowers on its hands now. It was a very beautiful Pokémon. Sorrin didn't care, He called his next move "Now Prinplup use—"Sorrin was cut off.

Prinplup acted on its own. Its flipper glazed over a grey color. Then it violently scratched the new grass, poison type. Prinplup had just learned metal claw. Sorrin was in shock.

The other trainer looked more shocked by this revelation. He stammered his next words. "Bed… Roselia u-u-use, um… Absorb?"

Even though its trainer lacked confidence Roselia did not waver. It put its flowers in front of its body and the green beam shot out.

Sorrin turned from his shock. Now his face only held a mix of worry and determination. "Prinplup deflect it with metal claw!" Sorrin yelled.

The absorb attack struck the gray flipper of Piplup. It took only a second for it to bounce off harmlessly. Now Sorrin was ready he called his next move. "Prinplup use Peck!"

Prinplup ran forward. Its larger beak glowed a stronger white color. The attack landed its mark. Sorrin could immediately tell that this was the strongest peck that Piplup ever had.

Roselia fell back it looked like it was almost at its limit. The other trainer saw that if he didn't do something soon that the battle would be lost. "Roselia, Use stun spore."

The close range Prinplup had no chance of dodging that attack. Sorrin knew that so he called the next best thing. "Prinplup block it with your Metal claw!"

Prinplup put up its small weak shield. Most of the spores went right by it. However some of it stayed on the flipper. Both trainers saw this.

The other trainer only thought of what he now knew. "All right so now his Pokémon is paralyzed." He took a deep breath. "All I have to do know it attack with all ought of absorbs and we will be good to go."

Sorrin thought of his counter attack. "Prinplup is paralyzed. If I attack with metal claw that his Pokémon will be paralyzed as well. We will be on equal grounds."

Sorrin called an attack faster. "Prinplup metal claw!" The violent slashing of his claws caused Roserade to fall back. The little spores that were on the claw are now covering Roserade.

The other trainer gasped. He just realized that his own attack had been turned around on him. "Roserade use absorb!" The other trainer yelled.

Roserade just stood their with a pained look on its face. The paralysis was setting in. Roserade could not move.

Sorrin laughed. "All right Prinplup lets hit it while it's down, Use peck!"

Prinplup did the same thing. The paralysis was setting in on him as well. The pained look on its face almost made Sorrin cry. He could only think of all the time they spent together. Even though it was only a few weeks it felt like a lifetime.

He shook his head, "No, Prinplup is fine." The other trainer was having similar thoughts.

Sorrin yelled out. "Prinplup, being paralyzed only lasted for short times. In between them you can attack all you want. So the second that you can attack I want you to use a peck attack!"

Prinplup calmed down a little bit. The pained expression turned to delight. He knew that the second that he could move again he would hit that little grass type so hard that it will faint.

The other trainer yelled as well. "Roselia, Use absorb the first chance you get!"

So their they stood. Two Pokémon locked in a battle of wills. Who will be able to move first? Both trainers started to encourage their Pokémon.

The Pokémon were locked in a seemingly endless staring contest. This staring contest will be different however. Whoever attacks first will win.

Little sparkles of electricity occasionally come out of the Pokémon. Then Prinplup toe begins to move. Then its leg, Then it takes one step.

The other leg moves forward one step. It's a slow walking process but he builds more speed with each step. Then its beak begins to glow.

Sorrin cheers. "Let's go Prinplup!"

Prinplup is running forward. Roselia starts to move. It brings is flowers in front of its face to begin its attack.

Prinplup is five meters away. The Beam starts to build.

Prinplup is right in front of it! The Peck is connected. Roselia falls back to its trainer. It can be clearly seen that Roselia was not getting up for a while.

Sorrin cheers. "Prinplup we did it!" He runs to his Pokémon. He leans down and gives him a hug. Prinplup hugs him back. They stay their like that for almost a minute.

The other trainer recalls his fainted Pokémon and says some words of encouragement. Then he stands up straight and walks over to his opponent.

He Sais to Sorrin. "That was a great match." He pauses. Even though he lost he is still grinning. "I hope we can battle again some day."

On that note the trainer walks away with his head held high. Sorrin turns to his Pokémon. He returns it to its poke ball. Then he too is on his way.

Sorrin sees his friends on the trail ahead of him. "Hello." He calls to them.

Thomas is sitting on a rock and Sarah is standing tapping her foot. "What took you so long?" Sarah snapped. "We have been worried sick. It's too late to go on now. We will have to find a space to camp out for the night now."

Sorrin smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

**Did you like it? Did you hat it? Please tell me these thing in the review section.**

**Sorrin**

**Prinplup (male); bubble, water sport, peck, Metal claw. Ability torrent**

**Treecko (Female); Pound, leer, absorb, quick attack. Ability overgrow**

**Aipom (Female); Scratch, Shadow claw, Thunder punch, Fire punch. Ability** **skill length**

**Thomas**

**Rhyhorn(male); Horn attack, Stomp, Furry attack. Ability lightning rod**

**Onix (Male); Tackle, mud sport, Rock throw, Rock tomb. Ability** **Rock head**

**Sarah**

**Tepig(male); Tackle, Tail whip, Ember. Ability blaze**

**Oshawott(Male); Tackle, tail whip, Water gun. Ability torrent**

**Snivy(male); Tackle, leer, Vine whip. Ability overgrow**


End file.
